NewYork Ninja Love
by Luisa-Hamato2
Summary: Rikky deberá enfrentar lo que es que el pasado vuelva a ti y te quite tu felicidad, los Hamato harán lo posible para mantener su felicidad, el amor es una guerra, que se debe ganar cueste lo que cueste, pero 2 enamorados de la misma chica, cada uno de una diferente personalidad, ¿qué sucederá? -dénle una oportunidad plis *BASADO EN TMNT 2012*
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza aquí con una chica "normal" de 15 años llamada Tomiko Joyce West(cabello negro debajo de los hombros algo ondulado y ojos azules con una blusa negra de mangas cortas que decía "bad girl" con letras color blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado) ella y su familia se mudarán a Nueva York aunque ella no lo sabe y aunque parezca raro tiene 6 hermanos todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa en Londres para ser más precisa en la capital bueno ella no esperaba mudarse tan rápido pero en ese momento su madre entro en su habitación Tomiko estaba sentada en su cama escuchando música con los audífonos a todo volumen cuando un grito ensordecedor hizo que se cayera de la cama.

Tomiko: ¡aaaaaaaaah!-dijo la chica desde el suelo.

Madre de Tomiko: :hija te estuve llamando más de 10 veces asi que como no venias yo vine por ti-dijo una señora de unos 39 años entrando a la habitación.

Tomiko: no tenias que gritarme-dijo incorporandose

Madre de Tomiko: tengo una gran noticia que te encantará

Tomiko: ¿Qué sucede madre?-dijo en un tono algo molesta

Madre de Tomiko: Nos mudaremos a Nueva York

Tomiko: ¿queeeee?-dijo alarmada

Madre de Tomiko: lo sé no es fantástico hija,bueno nos iremos esta noche empaca tus cosas-dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación.

Tomiko: ay por dios-dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y pensaba que haría para convencer a su madre de no mudarse.

En ese momento empezó a llorar y a empacar sus cosas mientras les mandaba un mensaje a sus amigos y amigas cuando terminó se quitó una de sus botas y la arrojó a la ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera.

Madre de Tomiko:¡No rompas la ventana es la 16ª vez que la rompes este mes!-dijo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Tomiko pensó en que pasaría con sus amigos y amigas y en especial con "Álan" siguió llorando y empacando sus cosas mientras su hermana 1 año menor que ella Yuriko(una chica de ojos cafés claro,un pantalos de mezclilla ajustado una blusa de mangas cortas que decía "good girl" y cabello castaño hasta los hombros) solo la vio por un momento y suspiró.

Yuriko: lo siento por ti hermana-dijo para sí misma mientras se alejaba de la habitación.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA PELEA TOMIKO vs PERRERA

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA PELEA TOMIKO vs. PERRERA**

Despues de un vuelo de gritos y peleas con la familia West por fin llego a su destino **LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK **Tomiko antes de bajar del avión arrojo su celular tan fuerte a una de las ventanas que se rompió… otra vez y luego una de las aeromosas de ahí le grito para que no se fuera sin pagar el daño pero ella ya se había alejado muy rápido de ahí y se rió por lo que había hecho luego fue donde su familia a unos metros de donde ella estaba.

Yuriko: ¿Por qué rompes las ventanas?

Tomiko:no lo sé solo lo hago por diversión y pues para recordar los viejos tiempos jaja

Yuriko: uno de estos días alguien te atrapará y yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte

Tomiko: bueno yo no necesito tu ayuda recuerda que soy una experta para hacer desastres y escapar en un minuto-dijo molesta-y sabes otra cosa no me digas que hacer yo puedo cuidarme sola y nunca me atraparán-le dijo corriendo para alcanzar a sus otros hermanos y a sus padres.

Yuriko: a menos que yo tenga la evidencia para que lo hagan-dijo molesta-dos pueden jugar este juego pero solo una ganará

Después de eso corrió para alcanzar a los demás luego su madre les dio 700 dólares y cada quien tomó su parte Tomiko compraba cualquier cosa que le sirviera para hacer bromas o desastres en la ciudad,Yuriko sólo la vigilaba su otra hermana la cúal se llama yoko compraba ropa ella es la mayor de las chicas(el orden es Yoko ,Justin ,Richard ,Bryan ,William ,Tomiko ,Yuriko y debo aclarar que Bryan y William son gemelos de 16 años , cada hermano es un año mayor excepto por Yoko que es adoptada y tiene 17 y Justin y Richard también son gemelos de 17 años.

Cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación mientras Tomiko no podía dormir decidio bajar del segundo piso donde está su habitación y se vistió con unos pantalones negros ajustados se peino dos colas de caballo al estilo videl de dbz y se puso una chaqueta negra con unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos y unas botas negras, salió de su habitación asegurándose de que no había nadie luego corrió a la puerta y no encontró las llaves cuando unavoz detrás de ella le dijo.

-Buscabas esto-dijo la voz desde las sombras-Tomiko reconoció esa voz inmediatamente era Yuriko

Tomiko: Yuriko que estás haciendo

-Lo mismo que tú-contestó

-Porque no me dejas en paz-dijo casi gritando mientras se volteaba para darle un golpe pero lo hizo tán rápido que Yuriko no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo

Yuriko:¡aaaahhhaaaaa!-dijo mientras recibía el puñetazo de su hermana en la cara y caía al suelo

Tomiko: ay no –dijo preocupada-dónde están las llaves

Tomiko: oh aquí están-ahora que haré con ella-mmm… aja-dijo mientras la levantaba-ay que pesada pesa más que yo

En eso escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras y sentó a su hermana en el sofá le puso unos lentes porque estaba desmayada por el golpe y encendió la tele luego se fue de la casa (opinión mía: esta chica está loca no la entiendo quién sale de su casa a la 1:00 de la mañana)

**Fuera de la casa…**

Tomiko salió de su casa y estaba dispuesta a jugar bromas por toda la ciudad cuando vio que había 5 hombres de traje con el mismo aspecto –mmm…-dijo la chica-creo que primero veré que pasa ahí-penso mientras corria sigilosamente hasta llegar al camión ningún "Kraang" la vio y de repente tomó una maleta negra que parecía tener algo importante dentro

-mmm…-que podrá tener esta maleta dentro-dijo mientras en intentos inútiles no se abrió

-aah me rindo tu ganas maleta-me la llevaré no resisto el suspenso necesito sabes que contiene- dijo mientras bajaba del camión

**Cerca de ahí…**

Kraang necesita que kraang valla al lugar donde se encuentra la celda de energía que se encuenra en ese lugar-dijo un kraang mientras otro iva por la celda de energía(es la que le quitaron a donnie por culpa del pulverizador)que se había llevado Tomiko

**Cerca de ahí…otra vez…**

Tomiko subió a un edificio que estaba cerca rogando no ser descubierta luego se fue saltando por los edificios y a dos cuadras de ahí estaba dispuesta a correr para llegar a su casa cuando por detrás un perro gigante la golpeo y le quitó la maleta

Tomiko: oye tu perro gigante devuelveme esa maleta o te convertirás en un hot-dog-dijo Tomiko levantándose

Perrera: niña esto no te pertenece-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para golpearla pero ella lo esquivó

Tomiko:pero que rayos eres-una especie de perro alienígena mutante que habla y sabe ninjustu vaya sabia que esta ciudad era extraña pero no sabia que los perros fueran así-dijo intentando molestar a perrera

Ella le dio una patada y luego un puñetazo haciendo que perrera cayera y soltara el maletín luego mientras ella se acercaba para darle un golpe perrera la golpeo con su "brazo fuerte haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas y se raspara con el suelo ella se levantó tambaleándose pero luego iva a darle un puñetazo a perrera pero este lo bloqueó luego arrojó a la chica nuevamente al suelo pero ella volvió a levantarse mientras decía-no dejaré que un estúpido perro súper desarrollado me gane en una pelea-dijo mientras corría para golpear a perrera con su puñetazo pero al ver que este lo iba a esquivar le dio una patada haciendo que este cayera y se quejara por el dolor-gracias por el maletín-dijo llevándoselo y saltando por los edificios pero no sabía que 4 sombras la estaban observando

**En el tejado de un edificio cerca de ahí… otra vez**

Mikey: vieron eso esa chica le dio una paliza a perrera

Leo: sí fue sorprendente-dijo leo mientras observaba por donde se había ido la chica

Raph: esa chica si que sabe como pelear-dijo sorprendido

Donnie: chicos no les parece algo raro que haya mas ninjas además de nosotros y el clan del pie

Leo: es cierto creí que no había más pero me equivoqué, oye donnie ¿no crees que esa chica sea del clan del pie o sí-dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano

Donnie: claro que no si ella fuera parte del clan del pie no habría golpeado a perrera además los del clan del pie se visten como ninjas y ella no-dijo donnie

Raph: oigan que es eso dijo apuntando al suelo mientras bajaba del edificio y encontraba una cadena dorada que tenía escrito el nombre de aquella misteriosa chica-Tomiko-susurró mientras sus hermanos lo miraban de forma extraña.

Leo: raph ¿qué es eso?

Donnie: creo que es una cadena que debió caer mientras la chica peleaba ese debe ser su nombre eso es su nombre es Tomiko


	3. LA DERROTA DE TOMIKO

**POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDÓ MENCIONAR QUE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE SON SOLO MÍOS**

**Buenoooo fiiiiin en:la historia**

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA PRIMERA DERROTA DE TOMIKO**

Cuando Tomiko volvió a casa se dio cuenta que no tenía colgada su cadena de oro que nunca se quitaba desde el día en que su abuela falleció y se la dio le dijo que la cuidara y que jamás se la quitara y desde ese día jamás se lo ha quitado…hasta hoy.

Tomiko: dónde está mi cadena tengo que volver por ella-pero alguien la detuvo…-William-dijo Tomiko(un muchacho de unos 16 años con el cabello castaño y ojos color café claro)

William: contéstame algo a dónde vas, a donde fuiste, porque golpeaste a Yuriko y porque rompiste una ventana…otra vez

Tomiko: no te incumbe-dijo en un tono molesta y se fue a su habitación a "dormir" y de pronto su hermano desde la sala pudo escuchar cómo se rompía una ventana-¡Tomiko!-dijo mientras corría a la habitación de su hermana pero al llegar ella ya no estaba-le afecto mucho el cambio-dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

**En un lugar cerca de ahí…(me estoy cansando de decir esto saben)**

Tomiko corrió y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana , nadie la estaba persiguiendo pero lo hacía para recuperar su cadenaaaaaaaaaaa…que no encontró ASÍque se fue a su casa , intentando dormir pero no pudo

**A la mañana siguiente en su casa…**

Cuando Tomiko despertó eran las 12:00 del mediodía y se levantó en un estado medio zombie ya saben que vas caminando y dices aaaah y chocas con cualquier cosa como ella y cuando llegó al comedor no había nadie…bueno sólo su mami a la cuál le pareció extraño que se levantara taaan tarde

Tomiko: Mamá ¿dónde están todos?

Madre de Tomiko(la cual se llama Jade) entrenando con el resto del clan(por cierto se que es algo tarde pero su familia tiene un clan y como no se me ocurrió el mejor nombre es el** CLAN DRAGÓN AZUL **lo sé es algo…raro see-deberías ir a entrenar tu padre estará muy molesto contigo si no entrenas , hija yo sé que esto es nuevo para ti pero te acostumbrarás dale tiempo esta ciudad es maravillosa-dijo su madre sin saber que Tomiko ya se había ido-Ninjas-dijo terminando de limpiar la mesa donde ya todos habían desayunado.

**En un lugar de no sé dónde…**

No muy lejos de ahí (no sé en dónde es que se me acaba la inspiración) se encontraba su padre y el resto del clan entrenando su hermana Yoko estaba peleando con Justin (luego diré sus aspectos) y Richard con William, Ryan peleaba con uno de los demás ninjas y así es camas y daballeros(tambores) Tomiko vs. Yuriko

La pelea comenzó Tomiko intento darle a su hermanita un rodillazo pero ella lo esquivo , se agachó y le dio a su hermana una patada luego Tomiko intentó darle un puñetazo pero Yuriko detuvo su mano y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que le faltara el aire y cayera al suelo pero Tomiko no se rinde tan fácil y dolorosamente .Luego su hermana Yuriko la pateó tan fuerte haciendo que Tomiko gritara de tanto dolor , dos ninjas se dieron cuenta así que alejaron a Yuriko de ahí para que dejara de golpearla.

Tomiko: ¡me rindo!-dijo gritando mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos-te odio-dijo antes de quedarse inconsiente

**Muchas horas después…**

Tomiko despertó adolorida en su habitación así que decidió levantarse de ahí (osea su cama)y salir de su habitación con mucho silencio pero se cayó y se arruinó el momento… adivinen que ¡rompió una ventana!...otra vez así que corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y salió luego empezó a llover, fantástico no lo creen una chica adolorida en un estado medio zombie que no puede pararse correctamente y esta mojada por la lluvia fuera de ahí todo está perfecto excepto por un pequeño detalle… era de nocheeeee y no estaba sola

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Con quién se encontrara Tomiko?**

**¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas inútiles cuando yo ya sé que pasará?**

**¿Cuántas ventanas romperá Tomiko?**


	4. EL SUEÑO QUE JAMÁS SE CUMPLIÓ

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL SUEÑO QUE JAMÁS SE CUMPLIÓ**

Fuera de la casa de Tomiko se encontraban perrera y cara de pez robando mutágeno con otros ninjas del pie a unas 3 cuadras de ahí pero Tomiko decidió ir a espiarlos pero un ninja del pie la atrapó y pes como era de esperarse

Tomiko: ¡oye! ¿ no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a quien te está espiando?-dijo para luego librarse dándole en el mentón con el codo y luego un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que el ninja cayera inconsiente al suelo para luego ser golpeada por perrera y caer raspando el suelo pero cuando perrera iba a golpearla de nuevo ella lo esquivo y…

Cara de pez: wow-dijo mientras la chica golpeaba a perrera-es muy fuerte-dijo mientras seguía viendo como le daban una paliza-¿perrera vas a dejar que una chica te gane?-dijo burlándose pero Tomiko le dio una patada que hizo que cayera , luego cara de pez se levantó Tomiko estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo pero cara de pez lo detuvo con su mano y le dijo-tranquila linda vas a matar a alguien-en eso Tomiko se molestó aún más y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago pero cara de pez por alguna razón no quería pelear con ella así que se fue corriendo por los edificios mientras perrera y Tomiko seguían peleando.

-estúpido perro gigante-dijo mientras lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza que perrera se estrelló con la pared de un edificio y Tomiko se llevaba el mutágeno sin saber para que servia y sin pensarlo.

Llegó a su casa pasando la medianoche y guardo ese mutágeno en donde tenía la celda de energía (por ahí en algún lado) luego se fue a dormir mientras dormía tuvo un sueño el cual también tuvo su novio Álan…

Ella: ¿Qué haces?  
El: Nada, juego con una pelota jaja… Te extraño.  
Ella: Yo también, quiero verte. ¿Qué tan lejos  
está Londres de New York?  
El: Hmmm, no sé. Tengo una idea, pero dirás que  
estoy loco.  
Ella: ¿Qué idea?  
El: No cuelgues, voy a cambiarme y a empacar algo  
de ropa.  
Ella: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ropa para qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
El: Te necesito; necesito verte.  
Ella: Estás demente jajaja, no eres capáz.  
El: ¿Bromeas? Lo haré, pero tienes que hablarme  
todo el camino.  
(Empaca, sale al auto y empieza a conducir)

Ella: Esto es una locura, aún no te creo capáz.  
El: Estoy decidido; ¡si no te veo me volveré loco, lo  
sé!  
(Se oye un frenazo y cornetas de autos)  
El: ¡Sal de mi camino, idiota! ¡Voy a ver al amor de  
mi vida!  
Ella:¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?  
El: Sí, sólo un imbécil daltónico que no sabe la  
función de un semáforo.  
Ella: Jajaja. Te amo.  
Él se queda pensativo unos segundos mientras  
conduce…)  
El: Yo también te amo.  
(Llega al terminal y empieza a hablar con la  
encargada de los boletos)  
El: Señorita, ¿a qué hora sale el primer avión a  
New York?  
Ella: ¡¿Es en serio?!  
Srita: Sólo queda un boleto y sale en una hora  
aproximadamente.  
El: Perfecto; quiero ese boleto.  
Ella: ¡Respóndeme! ¡Estás demente!  
El:Shhh. También quieres verme, ¿o no?  
Srita:Aquí está, disfrute el viaje.  
El:Gracias.  
Ella: ¡Qué nervios! ¿Cómo me haces esto? Estás  
loco, Alan.  
El: Jajaja. Así de loco me quieres.  
Ella: ¡No! En serio, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás  
haciendo? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?  
El: Jajajaja. Rayos, no lo había pensado. ¿Estás en  
tu computadora?  
Ella: No, pero está cerca, ¿por qué?  
El: Consigue el número de un hotel cercano y me lo  
pasas, por favor.  
Ella: Hmmm, bueno; ¿cómo llamarás sin colgar?  
Dijiste que hablaríamos todo el camino.  
El: Existe más de un teléfono en el mundo, preciosa

Ella:Tonto. ¿Tienes para anotar?  
El:Sí, dime.  
(Ella le da el número del hotel)  
El:Jaja gracias; ya reservo.  
(Él llama y reserva una habitación)  
Ella:No lo puedo creer aún, de verdad.  
El:Cálmate; no es nada comparado con todo lo  
que yo haría por ti.  
Ella:Cállate, eres un tonto.  
El:Te amo.  
Ella:Yo también te amo.  
El:Estoy aburrido, divierteme mientras espero al  
maldito avión.  
Ella:¡No maldigas! Maldita sea.  
El:Jajaja tonta.  
Ella:Estás demasiado demente.  
El:¿No tienes otra cosa que decirme? Ya sé que  
estoy demente jajaja.  
Ella:Hmmm, ¿cómo se supone que te divierto?  
El:No sé; creo que ya subiré al avión.  
Ella:¿Te dejan ir con el teléfono?  
El:Eso espero, dije que hablaríamos todo el  
camino.  
(Entra al avión; por suerte, aún hablando por  
teléfono)  
(Ella ríe con un tono de ironía)  
El:¿De qué te ries?  
Ella:De nosotros, esto es increíble.  
El:Si no quieres no lo hago.  
Ella:Jajaja estás en el avión, no hay vuelta  
atrás; además, si quiero y lo sabes.  
El:Jajaja es verdad, igual no pienso dar marcha  
atrás.  
Ella:¿Qué se supone que le diré a mi mamá?  
El:No sé, tampoco lo había pensado.  
Ella:¿A quién engañas? Tú no piensas jajaja.  
El:Gracias, yo también te quiero, Tomiko. (Tono  
de ironía)  
Ella:Sabes que sí jajaja.  
El:Si no fuera así, no estaría en esta locura.  
Ella:Dime qué ves.  
El:Mucha gente, muchos asientos… (Mira por la  
ventana.) Hmmm, árboles, más gente, cosas.  
Ella:Quiero estar ahí contigo.  
El:Aquí estarás cuando te secuestre y nos  
escapemos jaja.  
Ella:¡Sí, claro!  
El:Esto se está moviendo ya.  
Ella:Qué locura, no puedo creerlo.  
El:Es real, nos veremos en unas horas.

Ella:¿Qué llevarás puesto? ¿Cómo te reconozco?  
¿Dónde nos veremos?  
El:Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez jaja.  
Ella:¡Responde, no es chiste!  
El:Sueter blanco, jeans, gorro blanco… ¿Podemos  
vernos en el parque del que me hablaste?  
Ella:¿El que está aquí cerca de donde vivo?  
El:Sí, ese.  
Ella:¿Cómo sabrás cómo llegar aquí?  
El:Preguntando, supongo, después me las arreglo,  
es lo de menos.  
Ella:¿Es en serio todo esto?  
El:Amor, estoy montado en un avión; escuchaste  
mientras compraba el boleto; casi me  
reservaste la habitación del hotel; ¿Te queda  
alguna duda?  
Ella:Es que es tan realista; esto no pasa; no a  
mi.  
El:Está pasando. Ahora dime: ¿cómo te  
reconoceré?  
Ella:¡Ni siquiera sé qué ponerme!  
El:-En voz baja- Mujeres…  
Ella:Cállate, te escuché.  
El: Jajajaja perdón, perdón. ¡Ya dime!  
Ella: ¡No lo sé! -Se levanta, busca entre su ropa-  
¡No tengo nada para ponerme!  
El:Qué exagerada, algo ha de haber; sino así  
mismo como estés.  
Ella:¡¿Qué?! No, estoy en pijama, Alan.  
El:No me importa lo que lleves puesto, me importa  
que seas tú. ¡Quiero verte ya!  
Ella:Ya, después veré; mientras busco, dime qué  
ves.  
El:El cielo…  
Ella:¿Cómo está? Descríbelo para mi.  
El:Azul, con pocas nubes… Tienes que verlo, le  
tomaré una foto.  
Ella: Tómate una foto a ti también.  
(Le toma la foto a la ventanilla y una a él con  
los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sacando la  
lengua)  
El:Ya está, salí feo, ya no me vas a querer.  
Ella:Jajaja ¡Quiero verla!  
El:Quiero una foto juntos. No, ¡quiero MUCHAS  
fotos juntos!  
Ella:Qué vergüenza que me vean contigo, mejor  
no jajaja.  
El:Jajaja ok. ¡Me quiero bajar del tren, el amor  
de mi vida ya no me quiere ver!  
Ella:¡Cállate, loco! Qué idiota eres, ¡qué idiota!  
El:Tú te lo buscaste jajaja.  
Ella:¿Cuánto falta?  
El:No lo sé, no mucho, supongo…  
(Pasadas unas horas el avión desciende y se detiene mientras los pasajeros bajan, él se  
baja y busca su equipaje)  
El:¿Dónde puedo alquilar un auto? No te sacaré  
a pasear en bus jajaja  
(Ella le dice el sitio, él para un taxi y va por un  
auto; luego empieza a conducir a la casa de ella)  
El:¿Dónde era?  
Ella:¿Dónde estás?  
El:Jajaja no tengo idea. Espera, ya sé.  
(Para otro taxi y le indica la dirección a donde  
va para que lo guíe)  
El:Soy un genio; le dije a un taxista que me  
conduzca hacia allá.  
Ella:¡Y yo aún no sé qué ponerme!  
El:Estoy cerca.  
Ella:¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?!  
El:Sí, pero antes tengo que comprar una cosa,  
tienes tiempo.  
Ella:¿Qué cosa?  
El:¿Qué te importa? Jajaja no te quiero decir.  
Ella:¡Dime!  
El:Ehmm, nada, nada, ya voy para allá.  
Ella:Hmmm ok.  
(Se detiene en una floristería y compra la rosa  
más bella del lugar)  
Ella:¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¿Dónde estás?  
El:Nada, ya voy en camino.  
Ella:¡Nunca me dices nada!  
El:Ya tendrás oportunidad de golpearme por eso  
jaja.  
Ella:Sí, es lo primero que haré.  
El:¡Escucha! Pon atención.  
Ella:¿Qué?  
(Le sube el volumen al radio del auto; se oye  
"just the way you are" – Bruno mars)  
El:When I see your face…  
Ella:¡Te odio! Cantas feo, cállate.  
El:No me importa, canta conmigo.  
Ella:No, eres demasiado tonto jajaja.  
El:Estoy en el hotel que me dijiste. ¿Ahora hacia  
dónde?  
Ella:¡Dios!  
El:Dios no; Alan, por favor.  
Ella:Imbécil jajaja.  
El:Ya estoy afuera, iré al parque.  
Ella:Espérame ahí.  
El:Estoy nervioso, ya no quiero jajaja.  
Ella:¡Vete, pues!  
El:¿Después de todo lo que recorri? Estás loca.  
Ella:Ya estoy lista, voy para allá, ¿ya puedo  
colgar?  
El:¡No! Quiero verte llegar hablando por teléfono.  
Ella:Jajaja ¿por qué?  
El:¿Qué haré mientras vienes? Hablarte me calma.  
Él está sentado en uno de los bancos del parque  
impaciente por verla y escondiendo la rosa  
detrás de sí. No para de reirse de los nervios por  
el teléfono y no puede evitar mirar hacia las  
casas a cada segundo para verla llegar. De  
pronto ve que alguien se acerca; una chica de  
cabello largo y castaño. La chica está sonriendo y  
sosteniendo un teléfono. Ella lo mira y baja la  
cabeza riendo de los nervios. Los dos se  
sonrojan. Él se levanta y va hacia donde está la  
chica.  
Ella:¿Hola? Jajaja qué locura, en serio.  
El:Wow…  
Ella:¿Qué? Cállate, estoy demasiado nerviosa.  
El:¿En serio eres tú?  
Ella:Duh, tonto.  
El:Eres demasiado hermosa.  
Ella:¡Cállate!  
El:Tengo algo para ti.  
(Saca la rosa y se la entrega mirando fijamente  
sus ojos mientras ella casi no puede sostenerla  
de los nervios)  
Ella:Gracias… Qué hermoso.  
El:No podía llegar con las manos vacías.  
Ella:¿Nos sentamos? Creo que tenemos demasiado  
de qué hablar…  
El:Claro, vamos.  
(Se sientan en el banco donde él esperaba en un  
principio y comienzan a hablar. Ninguno de los dos  
puede creer que el otro esté así; tan cerca)  
El:Ven, vamos a los columpios.  
(La toma de la mano y van corriendo como niños;  
se sientan a seguir conversando)  
Ella:Dime, ¿soy como imaginabas que sería?  
El:No… Eres aún más perfecta… A ti puedo  
tomarte de la mano y ver como te sonrojas  
cuando te ries.  
Ella:Cállate.  
(Lo suelta y se cubre la cara con sus dos manos.  
El rie tiernamente al ver que se ruborizó por lo  
que dijo. Toma una de sus manos y empieza a  
jugar con sus dedos. Ambos se miran. Él le aparta  
el cabello de la cara rozando suavemente sus  
mejillas y ella toma su mano. Ambos sonríen, no  
pueden creerlo…)  
Ella:Quiero ver la foto que le tomaste al cielo y  
la tuya.  
El:Listo, pero no puedes burlarte de mi.  
Ella:Trataré, pero sé que saliste muy feo.  
(El saca la cámara y le enseña las fotos. Ella se  
queda mirando la foto de él con ternura y una  
sonrisa se forma en su cara)  
El:Ya viste, jaja devuelveme la cámara.  
Ella:No, sonríe.  
(Ella apunta la cámara hacia él y le saca una  
foto)  
El:Ey, tenemos que salir los dos, sino no vale.  
Él se levanta y toma la cámara; se inclina detrás  
de ella poniéndose a un lado y enfoca la cámara  
hacia los dos. En eso, sin querer, sus mejillas se  
rozan y él se aleja un poco para voltear a  
mirarla. Ella hace lo mismo y se miran  
mutuamente. Él se acerca y cierran los ojos. Roza  
sus labios con los de ella y empieza a besarla a  
lo que ella responde. Fue el beso más hermoso, el  
momento más hermoso en la vida de ambos. Al  
darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se  
separan un poco y se abrazan. No quieren que ese  
momento se termine.  
Ella, tartamudeando y casi sin poder hablar de  
los nervios, finalmente dice:¿Y la foto..?  
El:Claro, la foto…  
Ambos sonríen y él toma la foto. Se queda  
admirandola unos segundos y, sin quitarle los  
ojos de encima a aquella cámara, toma la mano  
de ella y Alan se va desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Ella despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, le da un  
golpe a la almohada y se vuelve a dormir…


	5. ¿TE AYUDO?

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿TE AYUDO?**

Cuando Tomiko despertó sintió una gran necesidad de golpear a alguien en especial a Yuriko pero se contuvo y fue a donde siempre iva , al edificio del TCRI donde están los Kraang(eran las 4 am tengo que aclarar más esto)ella saltaba de edificio en edificio y quiso espiar por una de las ventanas pero en un descuido estuvo a punto de caer y ser descubierta por miles de Kraangs pero un brazo la salvó agarrándola del cuello de su blusa(donde está la etiqueta) y la jaló al techo y luego le cubrió la boca en señal de que debía guardar silencio para no ser descubiertos y ¿quién era su salvador? …Cara de pez (apuesto a que esperaban Raphael o Leonardo o a los hermanos de Tomiko)

Tomiko: ¿qué haces aquí?-le dijo mientas cruzaba sus brazos

Cara de pez: vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda linda

Tomiko: ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-dijo molesta mientras que no se dio cuenta que miles de kraang subían al techo con esas pistolas laser-ups-dijo mientras corria para llegar al borde y saltar al otro edificio pero decidió devolverle el favor a cara de pez-¡agáchate!-le gritó Tomiko a cara de pez a lo cual el obedeció y de la nada Tomiko sacó varias shurikens que lanzó a los kraang mientras ellos dos corrian para salvar sus vidas

**Ya bastante lejos de ahí…**

-gracias-dijo Tomiko en voz baja

-de nada linda-dijo cara de pez mientras saltaba por los edificios

-Estúpida carpa robot-dijo caminando para llegar a su casa

**En su casa…**

Ella se quedó pensando porque el amigo de perrera la había ayudado a escapar (ella no sabe que es cara de pez ni su nombre) y después se fue a entrenar porque ya serían las 6 am la hora de entrenamiento del clan

**En las alcantarillas…**

Los chicos estaban haciendo lo que siempre hacían Leo viendo héroes espaciales , Raph alimentando a Spike , Donnie en su laboratorio y Mikey bueno creo que lo que más hace es bailar y después de unas horas se fueron a entrenar con su Sensei pero abril entró y les dijo…

Abril: hola chicos adivinen que nos dieron la noticia que mañana entrará una alumna de nuevi ingreso y al parecer estará en mi grupo y creo que se llama emm…Tomiko

Al escuchar recordaron a la chica que apaleó a perrera y todos dijeron-¿¡TOMIKOOO!?.

Abril asintió y Raph corrió a su habitación y fue por la cadena de la chica para que Abril se la entregara en la escuela (Roosevelt y al parecer sus padres la inscribieron sin preguntarle Tomiko seguramente golpeará a alguien) luego le dio a abril las instrucciones.

Raph:sencill abril le dices que tu encontraste su cadena y se la das y así tal vez tengas oportunidad de conocerla mejor

Abril: ok está bien seré su primera amiga esto será genial-dijo pero no notó que raph ya se había ido

Luego el Sensei Splinter los puso a entrenar pero por alguna extraña razón Leo y Raph no dejaban de pensar en Tomiko (al igual que cara de pez)luego del entrenamiento se fueron a patrullar para ver si los Kraang estaban tramando algo(por cierto se me olvido decir que Tomiko se hace enemiga de Karai y en el resumen dice amiga pero la que se vuelve amiga de Karai es Yuriko)y efectivamente estaban mejorando el efecto del mutágeno pero las tortugas no se dieron cuenta de que en el edificio de la próxima cuadra se encontraba Tomiko saltando para llegar al TCRI(pero no sabía que Yuriko la estaba siguiendo para ver a dónde se iva todas las noches) para volarles la cabeza a los Kraang y en la calle estaban los dragones púrpura con su líder (creo que se llama Fong) dispuestos a robar mutágeno para llevarlo al clan del pie pero en un edificio cercano al TCRI se encontraba Karai y cuando vió a Leo estaba dispuesta a atacarlos…

Leo: qué bien karai pero no estoy de humor

Karai:esa no es una manera de darle la bienvenida a una chica-dijo disponíendose a pelear pero una voz detrás de ella dijo

-Lo harían si fueras una-dijo Yuriko surgiendo desde las sombras y del techo del edificio estaba su hermana Tomiko quien dijo en voz baja-te mataré pero antes veré como te dan una paliza-dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente gracias a que no fue vista por ningún ninja del pie

Karai: tu quien eres-le pregunto poniéndose en posición de ataque

Yuriko: alguien mucho mejor que tú y más linda-dijo Yuriko(en eso llegan los dragones púrpura y Fong al ver a Tomiko dijo-wow solo wow-ella sabe insultar mejor que karai y se quedó observando su pelea de insultos en la cual Yuriko estaba ganando.

Yuriko: porque no te vas al basurero del que saliste-le dijo a karai quien iva a darle una patada pero ella la esquivóy le dio un codazo en el cuello dejando a karai inconsiente luego Yuriko se fue saltando por los edificios y luego Tomiko salto por los edificios para seguir a Yuriko y preguntarle porque la estaba siguiendo para darle un golpe y por supuesto romper una ventana…otra vez

**En casa…**

Yuriko entró por la ventana sin hacer ruido pero Tomiko estuvo a punto de entrar sin hacer ruido pero por un pequeño descuido rompió la ventana…otra vez y Yuriko supo quién era no solo porque se rompió la ventana sino también porque su pasión es romper ventanas es Tomiko

Yuriko: ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?-dijo sin voltear a verla

Tomiko: porque tú también me seguiste-dijo Tomiko mientras se acercaba

Yuriko: -¿no sabes que es de mala educación seguir a quien te está siguiendo?

Tomiko: oye yo soy la que dice eso-dijo sin notar que su hermana estaba empezando a llorar

Yuriko: ya no-dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Tomiko a los ojos y lloraba-solo quiero ser como tú porque tú ya tienes la vida hecha. En Londres todo el mundo te conocía porque eres muy bonita solo mírate cualquiera caería rendido a tus pies y cuando Alan el chico al que yo amo te dijo que fueras su novia me destrozaste el corazón el y todos te quieren más que a mí y además-Tomiko la interrumpió

Tomiko: yo le dije a Alan que no quería ser su novia porque yo sabía lo que sentías y aunque yo también lo quiera solo lo quiero como un hermano…creo además me tengo que olvidar de él porque ya no lo veremos más-luego puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana y dijo-sé que ivas a decir que mi primer beso fue con el pero yo nunca he besado a nadie en serio y sabes otra cosa es una nueva ciudad puedes encontrar un chico mejor que el


	6. LA LLAMADA Y EL DESASTRE EN LA ESCUELA

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quisiera agradecerles a quienes me han dejado reviews y quiero avisar que cada semana actualizarè y cuando no pueda será en la semana cualquier día y en especial quisiera agradecer a prics17 ella fue la primera en dejarme un review y lo agradezco mucho bueno fiiiiiiinnnn en : (por cierto la de la foto es Tomiko y la describi mal ella es castaña no es pelinegra)(por cierto luego revelaré mi identidad cuando la historia llegue a su fin y como saben las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen le pertenecen a…alguien(que no se quien sea)oye quien escribió eso mmm… alguien quiere hacerme quedar mal mmm…ya que y por cierto antes de que se me olvide tuve un sueño extraño fionna rommanova y tomiko se encontraban y blah blah blah luego les digo**

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA LLAMADA Y EL DESASTRE EN LA ESCUELA**

Tomiko tuvo que mentirle a Yuriko sobre Alan (porque Tomiko si es su novia pero nunca se han besado) para que ella no se molestara más y después de eso su madre entró a donde estaban y como siempre Tomiko tuvo que comprar otra ventana (pobre)y les dijo que entrarán a la escuela al día siguiente

Jade: hijas mañana entrarán a la escuela Tomiko tú entrarás a la preparatoria y tu hermana a la secundaria

Tomiko: oye pero yo debería ir a la secundaria mamá solo tengo 15 años para la prepa me faltaba un año en Londres

En eso Yuriko salió molesta de ahí porque su madre no le preguntó si quería ir a la escuela.

Jade: creo que la escuela te va a gustar además solo te falta un año para llegar a los 16 y tendrás muchos amigos y amigas-dijo su madre mientras salía del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar cómo se rompía una ventana y grito-¡Tomikoooooooo!-y al abrir la puerta ella ya no estaba-ninjas-dijo molesta su madre

Tomiko salió del edificio por la ventana (la cual rompió y no la voy a pagar yo)y se fue a la calle ella estaba llorando y al intentar cruzar la calle un automóvil no pudo frenar cuando Tomiko volteó era muy tarde el auto la iba a atropellar pero un chico apuesto con el cabello rubio de unos 17 años y ojos azules la empujó cayendo los dos a salvo en la acera

Chico: ¿estás bien?-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-¿estuviste llorando preciosa?

Tomiko: ay ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?-dijo en un tono de molestia-si gracias

Chico: porque es la verdad eres muy linda-le dijo lo cual provocó un leve y no notorio sonrojo en Tomiko-¿cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto a Tomiko

-mi nombre es Tomiko-¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Roberto y dime porque estabas llorando tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-dijo intentando animarla

-No es nada importante pero gracias por intentar ayudarme-dijo Tomiko mostrándole una sonrisa la cual Roberto imitó

-Bueno Tomiko ¿Qué dices si vamos por un helado-le dijo el chico a ella

-me encantaría pero no puedo tengo que irme pero te veré luego-dijo tomiko mientras corria para llegar a su casa

Chico: pero que belleza la tengo que volver a ver _(cuando yo escriba así es porque los personajes están pensando)_

_Ya sé la seguiré a su casa y así sabré donde vive creo que ella me gusta demasiado como para seguirla hasta su casa pero algo me dejo un poco inquieto ¿Por qué habrá estado llorando? Voy a _golpear a quien la haya hecho llorar y jamás lo perdonaré

Roberto siguió a Tomiko el corría detrás de ella pero Tomiko no se dio cuenta y cuando Tomiko entró a su casa él ya sabía su dirección

**Dentro de la casa de Tomiko…**

Tomiko entró y vio el reloj de la casa el cuál marcaba las 4:00 pm y ella fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí a llorar cuando el teléfono celular de su hermanita (el cual ella dejo ahí por accidente) empezó a sonar y Tomiko contestó…

Tomiko: ¿hola?-dijo porque ese número se le hacía familiar

-Tomiko ¿eres tú?-dijo lo que parecía ser una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea

Tomiko: espera, Alan eres tu-dijo afirmando

Alan: yo sé quién soy linda ¿Cómo te va en esa ciudad? Dime a quién debo golpear por intentar quitarme a mi novia

Tomiko: nadie me ha molestado recuerdas lo que pasaba en Londres todos los chicos me invitaban a salir pero ninguno lo logro solo tú y siempre serás el único te amo sabes

Alan: lo sé pero si me entero de que alguien te molesta o te invita a salir te juro que iré a New York y le romperé todo

Tomiko: oye no sé si lo notaste pero eres algo celoso jaja-dijo para hacer enfadar a su novio

Alan: yo no soy celoso solo te cuido de todos los demás porque te quiero "Nessie"

Tomiko: y dime porque me llamaste del celular de mi hermana

Alan: porque cuando marqué a tu celular contestó una señora y dijo que rompiste una ventana…otra vez como siempre linda no has cambiado en nada

Tomiko: tú sabes como soy soy especial a mi manera pero dime porque me llamaste

Alan: porque iré a New York a verte porque no me gusta la distancia bueno te llamo luego llevo mucho tiempo en este avión y recuerda no rompas las ventanas…otra vez

Tomiko: ok te veré luego-pero cuando ella vio el reloj supo que era hora de dormir porque ahora eran las 7:36 pm y luego se puso a recordar que si Roberto no hubiera estado ahí ella no estaría en su casa a salvo hablando con Alan en pocas palabras viva

**Al día siguiente en la escuela…**

Tomiko llegó a la escuela Roosevetl algo tarde y a la hora de entrar a su salón todos los chicos la miraron embobados…y adivinen quien estaba ahí Roberto…otra vez

Maestro: bueno como ya les había mencionado ella es la alumna de nuevo ingreso Tomiko por favor pasa y siéntate donde quieras-tomiko asintió y busco un lugar vacio que estaba entre Abril y Roberto…

Abril: hola yo soy abril y creo que esto es tuyo-le dijo abril mientras tomaba la cadena de su mochila y se la daba a Tomiko-la encontré afuera de un edificio y pues ya sabemos lo que pasó

Tomiko: gracias abril hace poco la perdí y cuando regresé para buscarla no estaba pero aun así gracias-dijo mientras se colgaba su cadena

Roberto: debiste haberme dicho que ibas a venir a esta escuela, linda ¿y que dices ahora sobre el helado eh?-dijo esperando que la chica aceptara pero no fue así(por cierto a abril le gusta Roberto y le dieron celos)

Tomiko: lo siento pero mi novio vendrá a la ciudad y ya hice planes con él pero gracias-dijo ella lo más dulce posible para no parecer grosera

Abril: wow enserio ya tienes novio tienes tanta suerte y ¿qué edad tiene el eh?

Tomiko: tiene 17 y yo 15 pero cumpliré los 16 este año

Abril: sabes creo que te estás haciendo popular éntrelos chicos

Tomiko: esa no es mi intensión yo vine a causar desastres como en mi antigua escuela

Luego el maestro salió de ahí y Tomiko también pero con la diferencia de que ella llevaba un pastel y unos patines que tenía en su mochila y luego sonó el timbre y Tomiko pasó por el pasillo patinando con el pastel en una mano y se lo embarró al director en la cara luego patinó muy rápido para llegar a su salón cuando entró se fue a su lugar luego se quitó los patines e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado… luego abril le pregunto qué pasó y porque se fue y ella le respondió lo que había hecho y luego todos en el salón empezaron a reírse y los muchachos le decían lo grandiosa que es pero a ella sólo le importaba una persona, una sola persona Alán y por eso ella estaba feliz completamente aun con la tarea que les dejo el profesor la cual ella haría con Abril en su casa(la de Nessie…

**Después de la escuela…**

Tomiko, Roberto y abril iban caminando por la calle y vieron a un muchacho de 17 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules corriendo por la calle y cuando se cruzaron sus miradas abrazó a Tomiko y la besó por un segundo luego de dijo…

Alan: te extrañé mucho linda-luego la volvió a besar

Tomiko: yo también-dijo mientras correspondía el beso luego ellos 2 se fueron caminando juntos a la casa de Tomiko y abril y Roberto se miraron extrañados luego Roberto se fue y dejó sola a abril la cual se fue a las alcantarillas…

**En las alcantarillas…**

Abril entró y les contó a los chicos (a todos menos a raph) lo que había pasado y cuanto quería abril a ese chico Roberto lo cual puso muy celoso a donnie y después Raph llegó a la sala…

Abril: por cierto chicos se me olvidó mencionar que mi nueva amiga tiene un apuesto novio mayor que ella tiene 17 años y es muy lindo vino desde Londres para verla

Mikey: eso es muy romántico-dijo mikey como lo dijo en el cap un mono psíquico (creo que así se llama)

Donnie: ¿te gustan esos dos chicos?-dijo en un tono de molestia

Abril: son muy lindos y los 2 tienen 17 años-dijo mientras pensaba en Roberto y Alán

Luego Raph le preguntó a abril unas cuantas cosas las cuales respondió con paciencia cuando sus hermanos se fueron…

-oye abril y ¿de qué edad son esos 2 tipos?-

-ambos tienen 17 años-

-¿son muy apuestos?-preguntó Raph (ya nadie dice apuesto XD)

-si son los chicos más apuestos que conozco-

-no creo que lo sean tanto como yo, además esa chica tiene quince debería estar con chicos de su edad-dijo intentando no ponerse celoso

-sabes todas las chicas queremos chicos más altos y mayores que nosotras, como Roberto y Alán-

-pues yo soy mayor que ella es su cadena estaba la fecha de su cumpleaños y ella cumple el 5 de junio yo le gano casi por 3 meses-

-¿estas diciendo que quieres ser su novio?-dijo abril mientras ponía una mirada pícara

-emm… no que te hace pensar eso-

-todo lo que preguntas sobre su novio y tus notables celos-

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-si claro bueno haré la tarea en su casa hoy en donde estará su novio Alán-dijo abril intentando provocar a Raph

-de acuerdo estoy celoso pero no se lo digas a nadie ella tal vez me gusta un poco pero yo no podría salir con ella porque ella tiene novio-

-y es muuyy lindo y creo que también practica ninjustu sabes algún día ella y yo entrenaremos juntas porque tu dijiste que sabe de ustedes así que le preguntaré luego hablaemos luego la traeré aquí y la derrotaré-dijo entusiasmada

-ella es mucho más fuerte que tu, ella sola pudo con perrera en cambio tu siempre te metes en problemas-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación a alimentar Spike

-ha-dijo suspirando mientras iba a entrenar con el sensei splinter

**Dentro de la casa de Tomiko…otra vez**

Ella y su novio llegaron a su casa después de entrar se besaron y Yuriko lo vio luego salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto pero luego Tomiko fue tras ella y fuera de su habitación se escuchaba como ella lloraba y le gritaba a Tomiko –¡me mentiste y por eso te odio a ti y a ese estúpido de Alán!-

Luego Tomiko fue a la sala donde estaba su novio y le contó todo lo que pasó después él se fue y Tomiko derrumbó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y le dijo…

**Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar si les gusta porfavor dejen review y como dige German les mando un abrazo psicológico y les escribo la próxima semana**

**Firma: iio mera la wera 3 **


	7. EL PERDÓN Y UN ENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL PERDÓN Y UN ENCUENTRO**

Tomiko entró a la habitación de su hermana y le dijo…

-Yuriko lo siento mucho pero tuve que mentir para que no te sintieras mal enserio lo lamento y ya le comenté a Alán lo que sucedió te juro que lo lamento y para probarlo-Tomiko sacó una foto de su primera mascota una gatita que se llamaba maika luego le dijo –si quieres puedes romperla lo resistiré-dijo estirando su brazo mientras se cubría los ojos con la otra mano para no ver-luego Yuriko tomó la foto y la rompió en pedazos y después Tomiko gritó-¡ahhhhahhhhhhh!-luego le dijo a Yuriko-espero que te hayas desahogado porque yo amaba a mi gatita-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella pero ella se volteó y cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa sin que Tomiko se diera cuenta-y luego le dijo –no era necesario lo de tu foto pero te perdono-luego empezó a reírse de lo que había hecho pero Tomiko también empezó y Yuriko le preguntó-¿tú porque te ríes?- y Tomiko le contestó-pues porque esa foto es sólo una copia, enserio no se porque pensaste que era la original pero como ya me perdonaste vayamos a comprar algo- luego Yuriko le dijo-ok estás perdonada porque yo también te mentí tu gatita no murió yo se la regalé a una amiga porque había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero eso no importa vamos por los demás-dijo Yuriko-bueno ahora tenemos a Mitones que es mucho más tierno y lindo y pes le encanta rasguñar gente-dijo Tomiko-luego las 2 se fueron a buscar a sus otros hermanos para ir al centro comercial…

**2 horas más tarde…**

Justin: oye mocosa no puedo creer que hayas comprado todo esto-dijo mientras cargaba 10 o 12 bolsas de colores rosados y morados con cosas dentro-(un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules como Tomiko y gemelo de Richard)

William: ¿cómo cuantas cosas compraron entre las 3?-dijo mientras cargaba unas bolsas de yoko y yuriko

Yoko: unas 3612 entre nosotras-dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos cafés claro

Richard: están locas, enserio lo están tardamos 2 horas ahí y se llevaron media tienda la que casi no compró nada fue Tomiko. (gemelo de Justin)

Bryan: ¿oigan porque ustedes no están cargando nada?-dijo un chico castaño de ojos cafés claros (gemelo de Justin)

Tomiko: porque ustedes no nos pidieron que les ayudáramos-luego se dio media vuelta quedando frente a todos sus hermanos y gritó-¡corran!-dijo mientras ella y sus 2 hermanas se alejaban de ahí

Justin: por eso es que las salidas con hermanas son muy malas-dijo mientras llegaban a su casa para luego perseguir a sus hermanas después de haber dejado las cosas y luego salieron corriendo

Yuriko: oigan ay que detenernos creo que los perdimos-dijo mientras se detenían frente al edificio del TCRI

Tomiko: saben aquí es donde ahí robots que tienen un cerebro en el pecho

Yoko: si claro eso crees-dijo mientras se alejaba con Yuriko pero no se dieron cuenta de que Tomiko estaba subiendo al edificio

Yuriko: ¿oye no crees que está muy tranquilo?-dijo mientras se detenían ambas

Yoko: ahora que lo dices pues, sí espera un momento-dijo mientras volteaba para ver que en un edificio cercan estaban sus 4 hermanos-creo que Tomiko no pero los babosos de nuestros hermanos sí-le dijo a yuriko mientras apuntaba hacia sus hermanos quienes estaban bajando del edificio

William: ¿oigan se perdió Tomiko verdad?

Yuriko y Yoko: sip-dijeron al mismo tiempo

William: ¿y ahora no saben dónde está cierto?

Yuriko y Yoko: sip

William: ¿y ahora Justin me quiere lanzar un globo de agua verdad?

Yuriko y Yoko: sip-luego William se agachó y ellas se hicieron a un lado para no ser mojadas con ese globo

Luego Tomiko estaba algo cerca del suelo (como a unos 6 pisos) y les gritó a los demás…

Tomiko: ¡oigan creo que no hay nada interesante, voy a bajar!-dijo mientras cuidadosamente bajaba por la pequeña cuerda que había pero esta se estaba rompiendo luego se quebró un poco lo cual hizo a Tomiko bajar un poco pero sujetarse más fuerte pero luego ella gritó…

Tomiko: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo mientras caía hacia el suelo y cerraba los ojos-pero alguien que al igual que ella sujetaba una cuerda la agarró de la mano y la bajó al suelo una cuadra lejos de sus hermanos…

Tomiko se quedó sorprendida ante lo que veía era una tortuga gigante con una bandana azul…

-¿estás bien?

-si, eso creo gracias…

-denada-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-

- mi nombre es Leonardo -dijo Leonardo

-yo soy Tomiko Joyce Raquelle West, si quieres puedes decirme Rikky, y si lo se son muchos nombres, te veré luego, deben estar preocupados-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo para ir con sus hermanos sin saber que desde otro edificio Karai los miraba y decía:

-quien quiera que seas te daré un aviso esta noche para que no te acerques a Leonardo-decía mientras saltaba y corría como ninja por los edificios para luego desaparecer por las sombras

**En otro lugar cerca de ahí a las 7 pm…**

Los hermanos iban caminando y luego entraron a una heladería nueva en la ciudad (ellos llevan una semana viviendo en New York)y luego fueron al zoológico de Central Park se divirtieron y metieron a Tomiko en una fuente en la ciudad y después se fueron a su casa y Tomiko se fue a "dormir" pero volvió al TCRI(11 pm) para acabar con algunos kraang pero a unos cuantos edificios se encontró con karai así que se detuvo y luego karai le dijo:

-no lograrás cumplir tus intenciones-

-Con que nos volvemos a ver quien quiera que seas-dijo Tomiko ya que ella no la conocía

-no te acerques a Leo a menos que quieras morir estúpida-

-sabes vomitaría en ti pero parece que alguien ya se adelantó-

-y yo desearía que los insectos fueran menos horrorosos-

-lástima serás así por siempre niña boba-dijo Tomiko provocándola

-eres una-dijo karai pero no terminó ya que Tomiko la pateó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer del edificio pero luego karai se levantó y se fue de ahí…y alguien le dijo desde las sombras… otra vez

-Wow, primero a perrera y ahora a karai, eres impresionante-

-gracias, tú quien quiera que seas, creo…

-de nada linda-dijo Raphael saliendo de las sombras

-si crees que va a pasar algo súper cursi estás muy equivocado-dijo dando algunos pasos hacias atrás para alejarse un poco

-claro que no a menos que tú quieras-dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, intentó besarla…

-oye idiota que crees que estás haciendo-dijo mientras Raph se estaba acercando a sus labios y…

Tomiko puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Raph y faltaban milímetros pero luego ella lo tomó de los hombros y le pateó el estómago con la rodilla…

-¡eso te pasa por meterte con alguien que ya tiene novio!-dijo mientras se alejaba saltando por los edificios

**Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar espero les guste y dejen reviews porque me inspiran**

**Opinión mía: es algo raro creo que hay muchos chicos: Roberto, Alán, Xever, Raphael y todos enamorados de ella pobre Tomiko XD**

**Firma: iio mera la wera**


	8. AMOR,CELOS Y UNA TRAGEDIA

**CAPÍTULO 8: AMOR, CELOS, Y UNA TRAGEDIA**

Al día siguiente a las 8:00 pm(las tortugas estaban afuera)(Tomiko tenía peinadas 2 coletas al estilo videl de dbz e iba vestida igual que videl en el capítulo el entrenamiento para volar pero en lugar de esos zapatos raritos usa unas botas negras y calentadores blancos como los de abril pero sin mayas) Tomiko y Alán fueron por un helado pero en el mostrador un empleado le empezó a decir a Tomiko muchas cosas como hola linda con que quieres tu helado preciosa y cosas así y Alán le golpeó la cara hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo luego ellos 2 salieron pero Alán estaba muy celoso y molesto luego empezó a correr pero al querer cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que un auto iba a toda velocidad y luego intentó frenar pero no pudo a arroyó a Alán Tomiko al darse cuenta corrió tan rápido como pudo y al llegar a dónde estaba él empezó a ver como la sangre salía de su cabeza y su cuerpo inmediatamente ella llamó a alguien que la ayudara pero nadie le hizo caso (las tortugas lo vieron todo)luego su novio empezaba a tener nublada la vista y lo último que le dijo a Tomiko fue: recuerda que siempre te amaré-luego cerró los ojos y murió después de eso ella sintió como la sangre de su cabeza manchaba sus manos.

Ella lloró luego se levantó miró al cielo y grito desgarradoramente: ¡NOOOOOOO!-luego fue a donde estaba el tipo que atropelló a Alán luego vino una ambulancia y se lo llevaron y le gritó…

-tú lo mataste, tú lo mataste,-fue lo único que dijo, luego empezó a llover ella se fué caminando sin saber a dónde, ella lloraba sus manos, sus piernas estaban machados de sangre ella lloraba veía como la lluvia caía pero luego…

3 tipos pasaron por ahí y uno de ellos se le puso enfrente luego ella se detuvo.

-hola linda que haces aquí tan sola y llorando-le dijo mientras se iba acercando hacia ella

-eso no te importa ahora déjame en paz estúpido-luego ella empezó a caminar de nuevo pero uno de esos tipos la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia el pero ella se soltó y luego le dio una patada(de esas que estiran el pie como así \ como el diagonal luego salió corriendo y subió a un tejado en donde siguió llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas y recargaba su rostro en sus rodillas manchadas de sangre pero cara de pez la vio desde otro tejado y fue a donde estaba, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó… cuando ella sintió que alguien la abrazaba levantó su cabeza mirándolo frente y luego miró los ojos de cara de pez (si es que se puede)luego correspondió al abrazo y continuó llorando mientras Raph observaba celoso la escena, luego ellos dos Xever y Rikky (Tomiko)se fueron caminando mientras ella le contaba lo que había sucedido y el la apoyaba y luego se fueron, Xever al clan del pie y Tomiko a su casa…

**En casa de Tomiko…con una nueva ventana rota…otra vez **

Ella entró y sus hermanos la miraron con un aspecto de tristeza y enojo y un pedazo de ventana que estaba en el suelo…otra vez

Todos empezaron a hacer preguntas las cuales respondía con paciencia y tristeza pero… lo que sucedió ella no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar luego se levantó para irse a su cuarto pero uno de sus hermanos intentó molestarla para que dejara de pensar en el accidente de Alán…

-Tomiko eres una chica muy bajita-dijo William ya que a ella no le gusta que le digan que es bajita

-¿bajita yo? ¡Agáchate y dímelo en la cara bobo!- dicho esto salió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró al igual que Yuriko luego su madre pasó por ahí y escucho como sus 2 hijas lloraban, luego se fue a su cuarto y pensaba

_-Ojalá mi amigo Hamato Yoshi estuviera aquí-penso Jade (mamá de Tomiko)- él era un buen consejero recuerdo cuando me presentó a Tang Sheng mi mejor amiga tuvo una hija,una hermosa hija llamada Miwahasta que nunca los volví a ver-_dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color azul como su primera hija mujer (la cual no es Yoko recuerden ella es adoptada)-_todas las noches me pregunto lo mismo ¿dónde estás Hamato, que te sucedió?_

_Algunas veces mi hija estaba triste y yo la consolaba y ayudaba pero no creo que pueda superar esto y lo más importante y loco de todo esto es que tal vez estoy enloqueciendo pero…vi que un pez robot la abrazaba desde el tejado de un edificio pero la seguire de cerca ya que yo soy y sigo siendo una Kunoichi y me interesa mi hija Tomiko más que a nada en el mundo-_dijo mientras estaba en un balcón mirando las estrellas

**En el laboratorio de Baxter Stockman…**

Xever le había pedido a Baxter que creara un antídoto para volverlo humano de nuevo pero lo que no le dijo es que se había enamorado de una chica ninja y esa chica es Tomiko Joyce Raquelle West …

**En las alcantarillas…**

Raphael estaba en su habitación y le dolía el estómago tan fuerte que no paraba de quejarse y luego empezó a hablar con Spike su amigo el único que lo entiende…

-sabes Spike aunque me odie, me encanta y me vuelve loco pero ella tiene novio aunque tal vez este en el hospital ya lo conozco ¿cómo voy a combatir con un humano más apuesto que yo?-luego spike mordio su hoja y luego Raph dijo:

-tienes razón spike hablaré con ella y le pediré perdón-dicho esto escucho como sus hermanos decían es hora de vigilar al kraa-dijo leo (aunque todos sabemos que lo que quiere es encontrarse con karai o con Tomiko de quien también está enamorado pero Raph no lo sabe…

Los 4 estaban saltando por los edificios pero una chica (Tomiko) hizo que los 4 se detuvieran y empezaran a hablar…

Mikey: oigan miren es la chica que apaleó a perrera-dijo señalándola con su dedo

Donnie: y está comprando pizzaguiosa (creo que se escribe así)oigan ahora que lo dicen esa si es una chica encantadora

Mikey: es muy linda y le gusta la pizza, tenemos tanto en común

Raph: ¿te gusta ella?-dijo intentando no ponerse celoso

Mikey: ¿y a quién no?-dijo

Raph: ¿qué dijiste mikey?

Mikey: que ella te gusta

Raph: eso no es cierto, tonto-dijo y luego golpeó la cabeza de mikey…otra vez

Mikey: au ¡oye!-dijo sobándose

Tomiko escuchaba gritos y decidió subir al edificio, mientras ella veía todos seguían peleando pero luego ella habló…

-vaya no es mentira lo de tortugas mutantes-dijo y luego todos voltearon a verla pero ella fue cerca de Leo quien dijo…

-ola Rikky dijo mientras corría y todos lo miraban con cara de wtf y decían-¿ah?

-chicos ella es Rikky, Rikky ellos son mis hermanos el es Raphael , Mikey y Donnie –ola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-ola-oye Leo necesito ayuda con los kraagn y necesito que todos ustedes vayan a la hora que salgan para que me ayuden a destruir robots y a molesta a esa tal Karai que al parecer está enamorada de ti,-todos le dijeron que se alejara de karai y luego mikey dijo-¿la golpeaste cierto? -de acuerdo lo admito ella me dijo que no me acercara a ti o moriría-apunta a leo- y blah blah blah luego la patee y cayó de un edificio de 4 pisos en un contenedor de basura pero díganme ¿me van a ayudar o no?

Todos: claro-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Rikky: muy bien nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se alejaba saltando por los edificios

Mikey: esa chica es genial y l mejor de todo es que no se asusta…continuará

**¿Qué tal quedó sean honestos(as) y mi nombre es Ana Luisa Fernanda Camacho Hernández**

**Apodo: me dicen Rikky en la secundaria porque mi padre se llama Ricardo y mi novio se llama Alán Rafael Gascón Castillo por eso es algo raro porque el es alan pero Rafael al mismo tiempo tengo 12 años y me encantan las tortugas ninja(2012) gracias por leer y dejen reviews si quieren que continúe **

**Firma: Rikky 3**


	9. HUMANO DE NUEVO

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y gracias a **_paolaesh___**y a **_pacificgirl_** me animan mucho para seguir y por cierto si alguien quisiera que la pusiera como una amiga para Tomiko en la historia dígame su nombre por ejemplo mi amiga quiso ponerse de su hermana y quería que el nombre fuera Yuriko pero ella se llama Claudia y se hará una cuenta luego así que si quieren dígame puedo poner solo 4 personajes ya que son muchos porque agregare unos cuantos más míos y díganle a sus amigos, enemigos, tíos, perros, gatos y extraterrestres que lean mi historia entre más mejor yo recomendaré aquí las suyas y como dije si quieren aparecer en la historia envíenme un inbox mi correo es joyce-hamato2 **

**A los lectores: lean una chica nueva de Prics17, el amor de una tortuga de Pacificgirl21**

**Y prics17 es verdad que tiene muchos pretendientes Alán Xever Rafael y Roberto jaja **

**¿alguna vez les han dicho una indirecta? a mi si y no la captaba XD**

**CAPÍTULO 9: HUMANO DE NUEVO**

Baxter encontró al día siguiente un antídoto para Xever era un líquido color rojizo el cual estaba compuesto por mutágeno con adn de humano y un anti-mutágeno que Baxter inventó luego Xever entró a su laboratorio por la noche y lo robó luego tomó una jeringa y se inyectó un poco del líquido en la vena (arriba del codo por la cual sacan sangre y duele mucho) luego el antídoto hizo efecto era todo un éxito, su forma mutante había desaparecido y lo que él pensaba era en Tomiko…

_Ya lo decidí, la iré a ver esta noche tal vez ella no me reconozca pero yo a ella sí después de todo no creo que las tortugas puedan quitarme a Tomiko ahora que soy humano…_

**En la casa de Tomiko…de nuevo**

Ella estaba sentada en su balcón (como si se sentara en una silla veía las estrellas y se imaginaba a su novio antes del accidente el cual causó el estúpido empleado de la nevería(a mi novio casi lo atropellan) hasta que un ruido en el tejado la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a investigar y se topó con un joven moreno de cabello algo esponjado mirando el cielo y este le dijo…

-¿me reconoces?-dijo sin voltear a verla

-¿Xever, acaso eres tú?-dijo acercándose lentamente

-claro linda-dijo volteándose para verse ambos

-¡Xever!-dijo y luego corrió para abrazarlo, después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y luego se fueron acercando lentamente y cerrando los ojos hasta que…

-esto está mal-dijo Tomiko apartándose y caminando de un lado a otro

-no veo porque-dijo Xever para luego caminar atrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura pero al instante ella se soltó y le dijo…

-lo estoy engañando porque él y yo nunca terminamos-luego empezó a llorar (llorona) y salió corriendo luego abrió la ventana de su balcón y entro, luego cerró la puerta y se acomodó abrazando sus rodillas y le dijo a Xever que quería estar sola un rato pero ella siguió llorando toda la noche hasta que se durmió

**A la mañana siguiente… (hora de escuela)**

Tomiko se levantó y luego se preparó para irse con Yoko (nombre completo es Yoko Alexandra Lucía) a la preparatoria a ver al fastidioso Roberto (un niño bobo que me molesta diario y alan se pone celoso) pero ella decía…

-Yoko no quiero ir ¡ya suéltame!-dijo mientras estaba agarrada del brazo de su hermano William y Yoko la agarraba de las piernas (como a tory en el cap 1 andre la jala)

William: suéltame dijo mientras se agarraba de la mesa la cual se recorrio hasta la puerta y cuando su madre bajó por la escalera puso la mesa en su lugar y luego agarró el "_aet_" (artefacto para emergencias de Tomiko)el cual es un rociador de agua con el cual la mojo y ella gritó…

Tomiko: ¡ah, que fría que fría que fría!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma mientras temblaba

-gracias mamá-dijeron Yoko y William al mismo tiempo luego William empezó a sobarse el brazo luego se levantó la manga de su sudadera y se topó con las manos de Tomiko marcadas en su mano

Tomiko: creo que te deje un lindo recuerdo jaja

William: eres…

Tomiko: tu hermana-dijo y luego corrió hacia el auto y cerró la puerta con la cual su hermano chocó luego todos entraron y se fueron a la escuela…

Fue un dia como cualquier otro, ya saben Roberto coqueteando con Tomiko, Abril coqueteando con Roberto, yo con flojera de decir esto…

**Después de la escuela…**

Cuando todos bajaron del auto Tomiko se fue al tejado de un edificio a pensar pero se encontró con alguien… Karai y perrera

Karai: perrera detenla y no la sueltes-dijo mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia Tomiko

Perrera: esto es mi venganza niña tonta-luego la detuvo de las manos con su brazo fuerte (como cuando tienes las manos arriba y las juntas para aplaudir) y le ató las piernas con una cuerda luego Karai se acercó y le cortó el cabello tal y como lo tiene ella con su espada (Karai) y luego la arrojó del tejado pero para la suerte de Tomiko había un pequeño balcón en el cuál cayó de espalda y gritó…

-¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo mientras caía y cuando cayó dijo…

-uh-luego con un pequeño fierro que estaba cerca cortó la cuerda (como cuando lo hacen con las espadas pero es como si ella manejara la espada y luego el fierro corta la cuerda)luego desató sus piernas y se tocó el cabello, luego empezó a llorar y subió al tejado pero ya no había nadie y se fue a su casa (entró por la ventana de su habitación y luego se cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tumbó de espaldas después para luego cubrir su cara con sus manos y seguir llorando cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su ventana… review y sigo con la historia

**Si alguien (tú) quisiera dejar un review para hacer feliz a alguien (yo)grax se agradece a quienes leen**


	10. PAOLA, UNA NUEVA AMIGA

**Ya tengo 1 nuevo personaje pero usen el inbox por favor para que sea un misterio y si no tienen cuenta el correo como Julieta a quien pondré luego**

**CAPÍTULO 10: PAOLA, UNA VIEJA AMIGA**

Cuando tomiko se acercó a su ventana para ver quién era se encontraba con Leonardo quien dijo…

-wow ¿Cuándo te cortaste el cabello?

-tu novia me lo cortó con su katana y me arrojó del tejado de un edificio, ahora vete, quiero estar sola un momento-dijo y luego cerró la ventana y tomó su teléfono para hablar con su vieja amiga (la cual sigue en Londres)

-hola, paola necesito hablar contigo-

-claro, cuando quieras puedo ir para allá pero dame tu dirección-

-muy bien es esta, anota-dijo Tomiko

Al día siguiente a las 5:00 pm se encontró con su amiga en el parque la cuál es castaña, de piel morena con unos ojos cafés muy lindos y cabello algo rizado hasta casi la cintura e iba vestida con un pantalón mezclilla entubado, unas vans negras y una blusa aeropostale (como la quieran imaginar) y unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos. Llevaba paseando a un lindo perrito esnaucer que teniá su nombre en la placa (jayco) (se pronuncia jeyco)

Paola: ¿Cuándo te cortaste el cabello, alguien lo hizo cierto?

Tomiko: así es, una tonta chica boba, con una espada

En eso el perrito empezó a ladrar en señal de entender que quería morder a esa chica que le cortó el cabello a Tomiko.

Luego las 2 se fueron por un café a una cafetería cercana sin saber que las vigilaban…otra vez los ninjas del pie en pleno día y cuando salieron (3 horas después)vieron que la calle estaba completamente sola así que…

Tomiko: sabes pao creo que llamaré un taxi-luego empezó a marcar pero de la nada un shuriken salió volando y rompió su celular…sí por fin no fue una ventana

Ambas voltearon y se toparon con 5 ninjas del pie y el perrito mordió a uno en la pierna para defender a Paola y Tomiko

-bueno de todos modos necesitaba otro teléfono-dijo y luego arrojó su teléfono roto al suelo

-y yo un arma rayos porque no traje mis nunchakus (a las 2 las entrenó el padre de Tomiko para ser Kunoichis cuando eran pequeñas)

Uno de los ninjas fue contra Tomiko pero al no traer armas (Tomiko) decidió correr lo cual también hizo su amiga…

Las 2 corrieron y corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana mientras el perrito perseguía a los ninjas pero por un error de cálculo terminaron en un callejón

-ups-dijo Tomiko

-creo que esta vez si te…nos atraparon

Los ninjas las acorralaron y las ataron a un poste de luz sólo del estómago lo cual impide que sus manos se muevan…pero no sus piernas XD

Uno de los ninjas intentó comunicarse con los demás por un celular pero Tomiko lo pateó y pisó el teléfono para que no los llamara mientras el perrito intentaba desatarlas mordiendo la soga

-necesito un arma-dijo Pao

-yo respirar-dijo Tomiko y luego ambas se desmayaron por falta de aire

Por cierto debo aclarar que yo invente la historia y los nombres y el apellido West lo saque de victorious por jade West y solo quedan 2 lugares ya que pondré a julieta y paola pero este cap es para paola

**hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, lo siento si está algo cortito pero voy a integrar a los nuevos personajes y me gusta escribir actualizo 2 caps por semana besos y abrazos Rikky 3**


	11. INFORMACION DE FAMILIA

**Quiero decirles que esto es como los datos de la familia West Russo (así se apellidan porque me gustó el apellido de los Hechizeros de Waverly place ojala los hayan visto a mi me encantaban hasta que llegó su final sin más la información…**

Jade Liliana Russo Roberts

Edad: 39 años. Es la madre de los hermanos West Russo y es amiga de Hamato Yoshi esta casada con Edwart West y es también al igual que sus hijas es una kunoichi, abrió un café para jóvenes llamado NewYork's coffee y ayuda a sus hijos dándoles consejos . le teme que algo les pase a sus hijos.

Edward Dimitri West Vega

Edad: 40 años. Es el padre y entrenador del clan Dragón azul en NewYork y hace lo posible para proteger a sus hijos por eso los entrena con el clan y protege en especial a Tomiko y aleja a los chicos de su hija, el casi no está en casa ya que siempre está con el clan pero siempre tiene tiempo para sus hijas. No le tiene miedo a nada.

Yoko Alexandra Lucía West Russo

Edad: 17 La mayor de las chicas y es adoptada ya que sus padres querían una niña y es por eso que Justin y Richard tienen la misma edad que ella, no está enterada de los nuevos amigos mutantes de su hermana Tomiko. Y le encantan las apuestas de todo tipo. Le teme a los perros

Richard West Russo

Edad: 17. Tiene un gemelo llamado Justin y le encantan las armas y ser el mejor de todos en las peleas pero no le puede ganar a Tomiko, además le encanta molestarla y ganar la atención de una chica que él dice que conoció hace poco y pelearon. Le teme a perder una pelea.

Justin West Russo

Edad: 17. Es el gemelo de Richard y un gran jugador de videojuegos, el cerebro de los hermanos West y le encanta la pizza, odia los lunes y es un chico skater como todos sus hermanos y hermanas, le encanta usar su patineta para impresionar a las chicas de la ciudad cada vez que encuentra la oportunidad. Le teme a estar solo.

William West Russo

Edad: 16. Es el consentido de su clase por sus conocimientos y es vegetariano, le encanta hacerles bromas a sus hermanos y cualquiera pensaría que es el nerd pero es el salvaje y le encantan los animales y los dulces. Le teme a los dentistas.

Tomiko Joyce Raquelle West Russo (Rikky)(Nessie)

Edad: 15, casi 16. Es la mejor para las peleas ya que sólo ha perdido una vez gracias a Yoko pero todos creen que es ruda y algo testaruda, consentida, hermosa(los chicos piensan eso)y llora mucho, ella sabe cantar pero nadie la ha escuchado, solo su amiga paola y es la ninja favorita de su padre, adicta al chocolate y a romper ventanas, tiene un gato llamado mitones y sus armas son el manriki y la gama. Le teme a la obscuridad.

Yuriko Liliana Nicole West Russo (Nikky)

La más pequeña de la familia, tiene 14 años y le encantan comer cosas picantes y el basketball ayuda a su madre en la cafetería para obtener atención de los muchachos pero cuando Tomiko también ayuda ella es ignorada, ella está enterada de los mutantes pero nunca ha hablado con ellos y está enamorada del novio de Tomiko, Alán y su pasatiempo es entrenar pero Tomiko sigue siendo mejor que ella. Le teme a los truenos.

Alán Santiago Rodríguez Zambrano

Edad: 17. El novio de Tomiko y también sabe ninjustu muy celoso muy entusiasta, skater, gamer, le encanta estar con su novia y como a ella las chicas lo persiguen, le encanta la adrenalina y su hermana es Julieta (nadie lo sabía) y le puso de apodo nessie a su novia y significa **N**ormal **E**specia **S**incera** S**úper ** I**nteligente **E**ntusiasta **NESSIE. **Teme perder a Tomiko.

Julieta Marina Rodriguez Zambrano

Edad: 16. Es la hermana menor de alan y tiene el cabello castaño y ojos azules como el y Tomiko, el cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros y le encantan las fiestas y la música, es adicta a comer dulces tiene una perrita llamada Marley, también sabe artes marciales. Le teme a las arañas.

Paola Sánchez

Edad: 15 (en la historia). Es la mejor amiga de Tomiko y también pertenece al clan Dragón Azul ya que de pequeña el padre de Tomiko las entrenaba con todo el clan, su mascota es un perrito snaucer llamado Jayco (Jeyco) su cabello es rizado hasta la cadera, su piel morena y sus ojos cafés, no le tiene miedo a cosas "normales". Temor desconocido.


	12. VENTANAS ROTASOTRA VEZ

**CAPÍTULO 11: VENTANAS ROTAS…OTRA VEZ**

**Una amiga que conocí aquí esta escribiendo una historia llamada Magia Mutante, si pueden léanla por favor**

Cuando despertaron, la primera fue Paola, y después Tomiko y lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre con una armadura de metal y navajas y a un perro gigante…

Paola: ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo despertando

Tomiko: no sé pero huele a perro mojado…-luego volteó la cabeza y vio a perrera-oh mira un perro gigante con bigote, hola y… adiós-dijo y luego-intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó al suelo-¡au!-dijo ella y luego miró su pie, ella estaba atada con una cuerda (solo de los pies)

Destructor: así que, tú eres la chica por la que Xever abandonó el clan del pie, interesante tal vez nos seas de ayuda-dijo mientras se acercaba pero ella se puso de pie…

Destructor: veamos tus habilidades-dijo y luego corrió hacia ella para darle un golpe pero ella lo esquiva pasando entre sus piernas (como videl de dbz en el cap el secreto de spopovich) y luego se puso de pie y le dijo…

Tomiko: has lo que quieras pero deja ir a paola, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-de la nada el perrito cortó las cuerdas de ambas y ellas iban a golpear a destructor, pero…

Destructor: ha, ha, ha-¿no querrás que algo le pase a Julieta, o sí?-dijo y luego perrera tenía a la chica atada completamente, pero el perrito mordio a perrera haciendo que soltara a la chica, luego tomiko le dijo a paola que la destara y ella peleaba con destructor…

Julieta: gracias-dijo y luego le grito a Tomiko -¡hay que correr!-dijo Julieta y luego Tomiko pateó a destructor con fuerza y luego presionó un botón y le dijo…algo…

Las 3 corrieron lo más rápido posible y como al frente había una ventana (con una hermosa vista XD) y Tomiko lanzó 2 shurikens y se rompió…otra vez luego las 3 se tomaron de las manos y saltaron y al no calcular bien pues eran 30 pisos…

Las 3: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El perrito:¡guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-pero pao lo tomo entre sus brazos

Tomiko: ¡yo no voy a pagar esa ventana!

Alguien (mikey pasó con su kaginawa y tomó a Paola, Leo a Tomiko y Donnie a Julieta pero donnie y leo aterrizaron en un edificio y mikey en otro algo lejano…(rafa estaba peleando con kraang hasta que noto que estaba solo y luego fue donde leo y donnie…

Tomiko:¡au!-dijo y luego se inclinó al suelo y vió su tobillo lleno de sangre-ups, creo que llamaré un taxi, cierto mi teléfono está hecho pedazos au-dijo y luego se esforzaba por ponerse de pie pero era inevitable que lloraba, estaba llorando

Rafa: la llevaré a su casa,-luego cargó a Tomiko en brazos mientras ella pataleaba y le decía que la soltara pero el no hizo caso…luego Julieta se desmayó y donnie la detuvo, luego se fueron a la guarida mientras mikey…

-gracias por salvarme, Paola, llámame Pao-dijo y luego extendió su mano para corresponder al saludo

-wow eres la primera que no se asusta al verme o grita, o desmaya jejeje-dijo mikey la chica sonrió lo que provoco en mikey un pequeño sonrojo

-bueno pues debo irme mikey, puedes visitarme si quieres esta es mi dirección y mi teléfono-dijo y le dio un papelito con los datos y luego empezó a llover y ella y su perrito se fueron…

**En la calle y luego en casa de Rikky…**

-Rafael bájame yo puedo sola-dijo mientras seguía pataleando

-claro que no, además sabes que no puedes caminar, no seas tan orgullosa-

-déjame aquí y vete, quiero estar sola, en serio-dijo Rikky

-te…-luego empezó a llover haciendo que ambos se mojaran

-debo irme rápido, Rafael por favor te lo suplico vete, no quiero que…-dijo pero luego escuchó un trueno y gritó-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-dijo y luego abrazó a Rafa sin querer (ups)

-no quieres que sepa que le temes a los truenos-dijo y luego tomó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó hacia él quedando cerca sus labios y se miraron a los ojos…

-no me golpearás esta vez chica lastimada-

-pues no vas a lograr lo que intentas, es por eso que siempre quieres que estemos solos pero sabes algo-dijo y luego puso su mano alrededor de su cuello y la mano derecha en su hombro-¡eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba!y luego lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas-te lo dije torpe-dijo y luego camino con mucha dificultad y entró a su casa completamente mojada…

-ella me está matando pero sigue siendo preciosa y muy fuerte-dijo rafa y luego se levantó y se fue a la guarida…

**Dentro de la casa de Tomiko…**

Ella fue a su habitación y sacó la celda de energía que encontró hace poco(llevan 2 semanas viviendo en New York)y entonces se seguía preguntando…¿Qué es esto?¿para que sirve? Y luego la guardó muy oculta para evitar que sus hermanos la encontraran y luego se fue a su balcón y pensaba…no puede ser que él me esté gustando, es tan necio terco y testarudo y pues parecido a Alán-luego llegó mitones (su gato y el que se asustó al ver a mikey es uno de sus hermanos)y seguía pensando hasta que decidió subir a su tejado, y empezó a mirar las estrellas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y recordaba que gracias a karai ella tenia su cabello así y la odiaba porque al parecer a leo le gustaba karai pero luego se dijo a si misma…

_Creo que estoy celosa de karai pero, sigo sintiendo algo por Alán y Rafa es un bobo siempre intenta besarme o pedirme si quiero ser su novia y Alán hacía algo parecido pero evitando besos antes de ser pareja ahora que lo pienso que habrá pasado con Paola no la vi desde que ese otro mutante se la llevó e iria a buscarla pero… gracias a este estúpido tobillo estoy así creo que necesito dormir pero… espero que leo está bien_-dicho esto ella se fue con dificultad a su habitación y se durmió

**Al día siguiente…jueves…**

Ella se levantó de su cama y fue a bañarse ya que era día de escuela…pero no sabía como reaccionarían todos al ver su cabello así, así que decidió no ir a la escuela y le contó a su madre lo de karai evitando las partes de leo claro, ella aceptó pero le dijo que si asistiría al dia siguiente…

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y en youtube está la segunda temporada para quienes quieran verla pero en inglés y nunca jamás de los nunca vean el capítulo 5 es asqueroso porque mikey comió algo tóxico y le salió acné y se ve asqueroso sus granos, yo después de que vi el final vómite porque me ddiomucho asco.**

**Rikky 3**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: WOW

**CAPÍTULO 12: WOW**

Es de noche en New York y como siempre Tomiko decidió ir al edificio de los Kraang y se encontró con sus amigos así que todos entraron muy sigilosamente y…

Rikky: leo creo que no va a pasar nada interesante-dijo ella mientras estaba acostada de panza en el suelo y con su mejilla apoyada en su mano y parpadeaba mirando a los kraang

Leo: ten paciencia se que ellos traman algo-dijo leo observando

Rafa: leo vámonos aquí no pasa nada-dijo rafa y luego cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta de su hermano

Leo: ¿eso crees?-dijo sonriendo

Rafa: debí haberme quejado hace 30 minutos-dijo y luego leo les dio una señal para que se callaran

Llegaron karai, perrera y Baxter Stockman con más ninjas del pie…

Karai: muy bien Baxter ellos tienen la tecnología y piezas que les pediste, ahora encárgate de lo demás, yo vigilaré el área-dijo y luego corrió sin ver a los chicos y chica

Baxter: wow esto es lo que se necesita para hacer kraangs ninja, veamos según mis planes si combino algunas técnicas con la tecnología del kraang puedo crear ninjas robots o mejor aún ninjas mutantes ya que…

Perrera: date prisa Stockman

Baxter: muy bien-dicho esto vamos con los buenos

Donnie: no puedo creerlo ellos quieren fusionar ninjas con kraang

Rikky: supongo que eso no es un nuevo teléfono-dijo mientras seguía en su posición

Mikey: lo tengo serán roboninjas-dijo mientras observaba a los demás

Leo: shh, bajen la voz o podrían descubrirnos, chicos ¿dónde está Rikky?-dijo mientras miraba por todos lados y no la veía

Rafa: wow si que es silenciosa y rápida, miren-dijo apuntando con su dedo…

Ella estaba detrás de unas cajas y sacaba las piezas pero perrera la tomó del cuello de su blusa y le dijo

Perrera: tú no deberías estar aquí niña y ahora no esta Xever para ayudarte

Baxter: la famosa chica que enamoró a Xever, entonces es por ti que me pidió el antídoto para volver a ser humano

Rikky: ah, no él no está enamorado de mí, sólo somos muy buenos amigos-cuando leo y rafa escucharon eso pensaban matar a Xever

Karai: bueno lo del cabello fue para que tomes precauciones

Rikky: cállate niña boba

Perrera: ahora sí tienes alguien con quien probar el nuevo mutágeno jejejeje-dijo perrera

Baxter: pues probémoslo en esta belleza, sabes me recuerdas a alguien pero, espera ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Rikky: si te lo digo, ¿no me inyectarás esa cosa?

Baxter: eso depende de cuál sea

Rikky: mi nombre es Tomiko Joyce Raquelle West Russo

Baxter: Jade…-dijo pero para sí mismo-lo lamento Rikky

Rikky: por favor no lo haga-dijo mientras miraba asustada la jeringa

Los chicos bajaron y golpearon a perrera y a Baxter y a los kraang que estaban ahí pero llegó karai la cuál golpeó a rikky, cayó al suelo golpeándose en una pared y karai le dijo…

Karai: despídete de tu humanidad, Tomiko…-luego con su katana clavó la blusa de la chica al suelo (así como en la película de Mulán)y corrió a donde estaban los artefactos donde se controla toda la tecnología kraang (en donde estaba el botón con el que creó a un monstruo que era como un pulpo que hacía miau)pero leo la detuvo mientras Tomiko trataba de quitar la espada de su blusa pero no podía pero gracias a Dios leo le estaba dando tiempo hasta que karai logró patearlo y entonces presionó un botón haciendo que el contenedor con mutágeno que estaba sobre ella se abriera y cayera sobre ella…

Todos: ¡Rikkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Los 4 fueron corriendo pero para su sorpresa…

Donnie: wow-dijo mientras ayudaba a Rikky a pararse

Leo: wow en serio wow, es increíble, no te pasó nada

Mikey: ahora tu cabello…

Rikky: ¿mi cabello?-dijo ella y luego mikey puso un espejo frente a ella

Rikky: ha (suspiró) ahora es largo de nuevo y de color negro-…dijo mientras tocaba su cabello, (ahora no es castaño, es negro y un poco más largo como cuando lo tenía antes de que karai se lo cortara)-dicho esto se desmayó

Rafa: creo que Dexter tenía algo bueno en esa inyección-luego fueron a la guarida y se llevaron a Rikky

**En la guarida…**

Los chicos llegaron y la recostaron en el sillón, su cadena se cayó muy cerca de la habitación de Splinter y luego Mikey llamó a Paola para contarle lo sucedido y les dijo a sus hermanos que iría por ella para llevarla a la guarida…

Después de eso ambos llegaron y fueron con Tomiko quién apenas despertaba

Paola: wow, tu cabello

Rikky: si lo sé ¿esto es malo cierto donnie?

Donnie: pues creo que Baxter debe haber hecho algo para que no te pasara nada pero si te pasó algo ahora eres, diferente pero sigues viéndote muy linda, claro que siempre has sido muy linda, no eres fea, eres muy hermosa, no digo que me gustes es sólo que…-Rafa le tapó la boca a su hermano y después le dijo a Tomiko que lo perdonara y ella aceptó y soltó una pequeña risita

Paola: tú siempre te ves linda

Rafa: cierto…yoooooooo…voy con Spike-despues se fue tratando de evitar las miradas malévolas y sonrisas de sus hermanos

Pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que splinter los vigilaba hasta que habló

Splinter: ¿qué significa este alboroto?-dijo y luego golpeo el suelo con su bastóm

Leo: ¡Sensei!, lo lamento pero ella se desmayó y pues no la íbamos a dejar en el edificio sola lleno de kraangs

Splinter: un momento, esos ojos, me recuerdas mucho a alguien, ¿esto de quién es?-dijo mientras levantaba la cadena dorada de Tomiko

Rikky: de…mía jejeje, gracias, me la dio mi abuela Tomiko antes de morir por eso yo también tengo su nombre

Splinter: mmm es mucha coincidencia pero tu madre y yo eramos amigos, si es que ella es Jade

Rikky: ¿usted conoció a mi madre?

Splinter: así es, meditaré sobre esto-luego se fue a su habitación

Todos: wow

Leo: no se molestó, en cambio cuando trajimos a abril se enfureció bastante

Tomiko: mi vida es rara pero leo, disculpa esto pero ¿mi madre conoció a una rata ninja?

Leo: él era humano pero al entrar en contacto con el mutágeno se transformó en lo último que tocó o más bien piso una rata

Rikky: amm…ok supongo y bueno creo que debo irme-luego ella se levantó

Leo: iré contigo

Rikky: pues gracias leo, bien vámonos-luego ambos se fueron

Donnie: creo que ellos 2 se llevan muy bien, bueno chicos me iré al laboratorio y si necesitan algo saben dónde estoy

Paola: bueno mikey ¿qué quieres hacer?

Mikey: te gustaría ir a la superficie?-dijo mikey y esperó su respuesta

Paola: claro bien vámonos, luego los 2 se fueron

Rafa salió de su cuarto y estaba dispuesto a seguir a leo para que no se acercara a Rikky…

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, dejen reviews si quieren que continúe y que tal quedo y paola saldrá en el siguiente capi y para prics17 eso lo veremos pero ella sigue queriendo a Alán y gracias a quienes leen mi historia los quiero mucho y dejen reviews si les gusta porfa y para paola creo que haré un especial de navidad pero en diciembre ya que aquí en México todavía es Noviembre y gracias en serio y no se olviden de leer la historia de María Ushiromiya se llama Magia Mutante y a mí me gusta mucho y gracias por leer los quiero mucho**

**Rikky **


	14. UNA CANCIÓN

**Y por cierto lean la historia de los nuevos amigos de nina14j**

**CAPÍTULO 13: UNA CANCIÓN**

Tomiko y leo caminaban hacia la casa de ella pero no sabían que alguien los observaba y sentía infinitas ganas de golpear a leo pero seguía observando para que su hermano no estuviera cerca de ella y…

Leo: ¿aquí es?

Rikky: si, ¿Por qué?

Leo: tu casa si que es grande

Rikky: debe serlo con 6 hermanos 2 padres muy padres y un gatito, además tiene un salón pequeño para fiestas o reuniones y biblioteca, sala de entrenamiento, escóndete alguien viene

Leo: tal vez es el clan del pie-dice mientras ve algo en el tejado pero es el gatito de Tomiko

Rikky: escóndete de prisa viene mi hermana

Leo: bien-se fue tras unos arbustos del jardín que hay ahí

Luego se ve a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a su hermana

-¿tomiko que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora?

-pues camino…porque quería hacer ejercicio, si lo se soy muy floja para hacer eso ahora-

-eso lo se y ya es hora de que vallamos a dormir ven hoy iremos a un café a ayudar a mamá

-espera Nikky tengo que hacer algo importante que hacer antes de irme y bañarme y darle de comer a mitones pero ve tu yo te alcanzo después-

-como quieras Rikky, por cierto invite a tus amigos y pues a muchos chicos de mi escuela y la tuya para tener más clientes y ya que el café es grande y de 2 pisos creo que habrá espacio para todos-luego Nikky (yuriko) se fue caminando y Rikky se despidió de leo y fue a su habitación

Luego abrió la regadera (así se dice en México y creo que en USA se dice ducha pero como quieran) y se fue desvistiendo (en el baño por supuesto el cual esta algo cerca de su habitación) pero no sabia que alguien entró a su habitación…Rafael

Rafael entró en la habitación por la ventana y escuchó un grito-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa que fría!-y luego empezó a pensar en disculparse pero le vino una idea mejor, él tenía una rosa color rojo sangre y la dejó en el escritorio de la chica el cual tenía una foto de ella y alán en un hermoso marco que decía te amo y al ver esa foto solo se llenó de rabia y se fue pero antes soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír un grito y luego vió que la puerta se habría dejando ver una extensa nube de vapor y salió lo más rápido posible

En el baño se encontraba una chica pelinegra apenas entrando a la ducha y al momento de entrar volvió a gritar pero algo estaba pasando, el agua que caía en su cabello no hacía efecto, su cabello seguía seco y empezaba a ponerse castaño (una loca y rara idea mía, pero estoy inspirada XD), luego se puso el champú, ahora si se había mojado su cabello y al salir de ahí…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó ella pero luego se dijo a sí misma

_Calma Tomiko calma, esto es casi normal así que debe ser un efecto secundario del anti-mutágeno para que no me pase nada pero al parecer a mi cabello y a mi voz sí les pasa algo, muy extraño. _Se puso una blusa negra de mangas cortas con New York Girl escrito en blanco, un short de mezclilla algo corto (muy corto), unos converse negros y unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos y su característico peinado de siempre (2 coletas de caballo al estilo videl de dbz recuerden su cabello ha crecido) y luego antes de salir por la puerta vió una rosa hermosa en su escritorio (esta idea no es originalmente mía es de paolaesh que quería que la pusiera y siempre cumplo lo que prometo)

Luego pensaba…

_Luego ví una hermosa rosa color rojo sangre,la tomé con delicadeza, creí escuchar la risa de Rafael, estoy loca jajaja pero por alguna razón ese chico me cae bien , pero que estoy diciendo, mejor me voy_

Luego bajó las escaleras y se topó con su hermana Yoko (la mayor)la cuál estaba a punto de salir de la casa, usaba un sueter negro con unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y unas botas negras…

-¿A dónde vas Rikky?

-al café tengo que hacer una presentación-

-¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-eso es una sorpresa y tu ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó curiosa acercándose a su hermana con los brazos cruzados

-con un chico que conocí llamado…Roberto, bueno adiós Rikky-luego salió de la casa y luego seguido de ella Tomiko

Las 2 caminaban pero no hablaban de Roberto sino de Yuriko…

-por favor Rikky, debemos hacerle una fiesta, su cumpleaños es en navidad

-espera Yoko, estoy pensando en que regalarle ya que está molesta conmigo por lo de Alán, eso ya no importa ya lo superé

-bueno pues he pensado en…no, no tengo ninguna idea

-pues algo se nos ocurrirá Yoko, tal vez un pececito

-no porque terminara muerto…

-como los otros mmm… tienes razón y que tal-dijo yoko

-tenis-dijo rikky apuntando el dedo a su hermana con una falsa sonrisa

-claro que no Rikky ella siempre usa botas-dijo Yoko deteniéndose

-¿yoko que sucede?

-alguien nos ha estado siguiendo

Luego voltearon a ver unos contenedores de basura y escuchaban la respiración de alguien que estaba detrás de ellas y cuando voltearon no había nadie luego Rikky dio unos pasos hacia atrás y su espalda chocó con alguien luego volteó a ver quién era y se topó con….

Rikky: ¡Xever!-luego le dio un abrazo-oh lo siento Yoko el es mi amigo Xever , Xever ella es mi hermana Yoko

Yoko: un placer Xever, ¿nos disculpas un segundo? –Xever asintió

Yoko: oye quien es tu amgio, querrá ser mi amigo también en serio hermanita tu siempre te llevas lo mejor

Rikky: ¿ash porque no lo invitas al café?, mamá dice que emm… no dijo nada sobre invitar amigos

Luego las 2 fueron donde Xever y le dijeron sobre el café pero el les dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y tal vez iria en unas horas

Rikky: entonces hasta luego Xever, luego extendió su mano para despedirse pero Xever la jaló y la tomó de la cintura, luego la acercó a él y la besó, fue un beso corto, luego Xever se fue dejando sin respuesta a la chica…

Rikky: ¡eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yoko: estás condenada por hermosa jajjajaa

Rikky: no es mi tipo aunque eso no es tan molesto como…

Yoko: quien

Rikky: nadie i-importante-luego recordó la rosa en su escritorio

Yoko: bueno mejor vámonos se nos hace tarde y tu presentación es en 2 horas por cierto ¿invitaste a paola?

Rikky: si, ¿Por qué?

Yoko: solo pregunté, ella me cae bien es súper buena onda, además sus voces se parecen

Rikky: ok, ahora que lo dices es cierto son parecidas, cuando mi cabello es negro ahora vámonos

Luego las 2 entraron al café, pero en el tejado del café el cuál es bastante grande) se encontraban las tortugas…

Leo: listo donnie desde aquí la podremos observar y descubrir porqué su cabello cambia de color

Mikey: chicos no los culpo porque a los 3 les guste ella, tiene lo suyo debo admitirlo-luego empezó a pensar en paola pero rafa lo sacó de sus pensamientos-au

Los otros 3: ¡no es verdad!-luego rafa lo golpeó

Digan lo que quieran-dijo mikey-yo se que es verdad

Donnie: bueno es verdad que es hermosa, linda, preciosa, mucho más que abril-luego se tapó la boca

Los demás: ¿Qué?

Donnie: no tiene importancia, ahora hay que ver, escuche que ella va a cantar…

Luego dentro del café, (hagan de cuenta que el café tiene 2 pisos, con escalera que tiene una alfombra roja y hay un escenario bajando la escalera y otro arriba, antes de bajar la escalera y la gente esta arriba a los lados del escenario y abajo, también y tiene bajo las escaleras, en la pared 3 puertas, la cocina, donde tienen el vestuario y las cosas para las presentaciones y la sala de cámaras de vigilancia, las 3 puertas están tapadas por la escalera)

Dentro de la sala de vestuario, se encontraban Rikky y Paola, vistiendose, paola se puso un vestido rojo, (como el de Selena Gomez en Come and Get it) mientras que Rikky uno de color beige, y había más chicas como sus otras 2 hermanas y Julieta y otras 3 chicas más

Rikky: muy bien Pao, las 2 lo lograremos

Luego Rikky abrió la puerta y vió que el escenario teniá una fogata muy grande y arena, luego salieron, pero no se dio cuenta que su cabello empezaba a ponerse negro y su piel más blanca(gracias a dios nadie de ahí lo notó…

Ou ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.  
I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you too much, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…So baby whenever you're ready…  
Estribillo  
When you ready come and get it (x3)  
Na na na (x3)  
You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it (x2)  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie  
I'm not too show to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…..  
Estribillo  
When you ready come and get it (x3)  
Na na na (x3)  
When you're ready come and get it  
This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so…Yeah!  
Estribillo  
When you ready come and get it (x3)  
Na na na (x3)  
When you ready come and get it

Link del video: watch?v=n-D1EB74Ckg

Al terminar las 2(y las demás chicas que también bailaban) recibieron muchos aplausos del público, las voces de paola y Rikky eran prácticamente casi iguales, luego fueron al cuarto de vestuario y se cambiaron solo que Rikky usaba ropa diferente: unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de color blanco con un cinturón negro (el cinto va como por el ombligo), unas botas negras y unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos (negros) mientras los chicos seguían observando…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Qué tal me quedó, el 24 de diciembre voy a subir el capítulo de la navidad (méxico es 3 diciembre)en lo que lo subo habrá más capítulos de la historia normales espero sus reviews y una pequeña canción…

Todos me quieren nadie me odia, mejor me como una pizza… XD comenten si les gusta y si pueden recomiéndenme lo agradecería mucho los quiero mucho y gracias por leer

**Rikky **


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: EL CLAN DRAGÓN AZUL

**CAPÍTULO 14: EL CLAN DRAGÓN AZUL…**

Los 4 hermanos seguían en el tejado observando mientras que donnie miraba embobado a Rikky, Rafa recordaba su sonrisa y sonreía (cosa que a sus hermanos le parecía muy rara), leo por otra parte pensaba en ella y lo que antes sentía por karai, había cambiado, ya no era lo mismo…

Mikey pensaba en paola pero un pequeño ruido que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de atrás salieron 5 chicas: Rikky, Paola, Julieta, Yoko, Yuriko.

Las 5 se fueron corriendo por los edificios y por suerte sin ver a las tortugas pero ellos las siguieron, pero gracias a una pequeña niebla que había las perdieron de vista…

Las 5 fueron a la sede del clan Dragón Azul y fueron con su Sensei (el señor dimitri) el cual les dio a conocer su nueva misión…

Dimitri: un viejo amigo mío me ha pedido un favor muy importante, algo relecionado con unos robots extraterrestres, averiguen lo que puedan y traigan pruebas de lo que vean, tu guíalas hija, asegúrate de que alguien no cometa tonterías (Yoko)

Yoko: sensei solo pasó una vez además no fue mi culpa volar la casa…otra vez

Yuriko: por favor todo el mundo sabe que no debes meter metal en un microondas o lavar la ropa con exceso de jabón en una lavadora

Yoko: ah claro y es por eso que soy la mejor amiga de los electrodomésticos

Rikky: yo de las ventanas, bueno pa…sensei, nos retiramos

Luego las 5 se fueron al edificio del TCRI para conseguir las evidencias que su padre les pidio´(claro que iban vestidas como ninjas osea yoko: iba peinada con una coleta de caballo alta, el traje del clan en cual es algo parecido al del clan del pie pero el cinturón para las armas es de un color azul oscuro con la palabra dragón escrita en japonés, llevaban una cinta azul oscuro atada en la frente y el nudo se observaba por detrás de su cabello solo que su peinado lo cubría un poco llevaban la cosa esa que no sé cómo se llame que les cubre la boca y es como de metal , traía un tessen y una katana en su cinto, Las demás portaban el mismo traje pero Rikky por esta vez su cabello se había puesto negro y su piel blanca, pero algo más estaba pasando, sus ojos se estaban poniendo de un color miel pero más claro y también traía lo que se pone karai que le cubre la boca…

Nota: ahora Rikky tiene el cabello negro, a veces pasara, otras no sus ojos son miel y su piel es blanca y va peinada con un chongo, sin fleco, el mismo traje que sus hermanas y amigas y lleva unas gamas y un manriki como armas, además de shurikens ocultas, empezaron a saltar por los tejados de las casas y Rikky se dio cuenta de que un poco lejos de ahí se encontraban sus amigos pero al cambiar ella, sus recuerdos también, ahora sólo sabe que ellos son sus nuevos enemigos a los que no conoce, las ninjas siguieron caminando, o más bien saltando, ellas ya en un tejado, al ser de noche no notaban que Rikky, había cambiado, esta les hizo una señal con su mano para que pararan, las demás obedecieron y luego observaban…

Paola: rikky, debemos averiguar lo que planean esos robots-(ella está vestida de la misma manera que las demás pero en lugar de llevar un chongo lleva una coleta alta, lacia y fleco lateral osea que en cada lado tiene fleco que le alcanza a cubrir las mejillas, algo parecido al de karai, se disfrazó de tal manera que no se sabía si era ella)

Rikky: claro, prepárense-dijo sin mirarlas-esperen, luego les dio una señal con su mano para que se detuvieran-¿acaso lo que veo son tortugas gigantes?

Paola: c-c-laro que no, debes estar alucinando- luego se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-no levantes sospechas ellas no deben saberlo, Yuriko, se asustaría y Yoko gritaría o se desmayaría-dijo y luego se acercó a las demás y todas esperaban alguna señal de Rikky…

Julieta pensaba lo mismo que paola respecto a las hermanas de Rikky, la cual se dio media vuelta para decirles algo…

Rikky: Yoko, debes esperar aquí afuera mientras nosotras investigamos en el tejado, Yuriko vigila el área, las demás vengan conmigo-luego Julieta y Paola su fueron con ella mientras Yoko y Yuriko discutían…

**En el tejado…**

Por un lado del edificio estaban trepando las chicas y por otro lado, las tortugas, luego ella observaba sin subir al tejado, por lo cual se ven sus ojos los cuales no vieron las tortugas, luego Rikky les dio las órdenes en voz baja…

Rikky: escuchen chicas, ellos no deben saber que somos parte de un clan, no tengan piedad los conozcan o no y no den sus nombres, podrían reconocerlas ya que ustedes los conocen, pero yo no los recuerdo, no quiero escuchar un solo ruido más atacaremos en un momento, esperen mis órdenes y recuerden, no digan ninguno de sus datos…

En el otro lado del edificio los chicos escuchaban las órdenes de Leo…

Leo: chicos, debemos eliminar los vigilantes kraang del tejado, luego bajaremos en donde esté Baxter y donnie obtendrá lo que necesita para el antídoto de Tomiko-dijo él

Mikey: leo últimamente siempre le preguntas a abril por ella, te preocupas mucho por ella sabes hasta parece que te gusta

Leo: mikey no digas eso porque

Donnie: sabemos que te gusta leo, es más que obvio

Rafa: chicos creo que no estamos solos

Mikey: miren, ninjas pero no parecen ser del pie

Donnie: esperen, no son chicos, son chicas

Mikey: pelean como chicos

Donnie: la chica de allá es la que mejor pelea ella debe ser la líder(dijo apuntando a Rikky pero no sabe que es Rikky)

Rafa: me parece muy familiar

Mikey: pues yo voy a presentarme chicos

Todos: ¡mikeyy!

Luego mikey fue a donde estaban las chicas pero por alguna razón la chica que tenía unos nunchakus le pareció muy familiar así que decidió acercarse para confirmar sus sospechas pero Rikky al ver esto pateó a mikey hasta el borde del edificio, tirado en el suelo, mientras en de la nada la chica recibió una patada en el estómago de Leonardo…

La escena estaba formada por una chica pelinegra (Rikky) tirada en el suelo con una mano en el estómago y el codo de su otra mano apoyado en el suelo del tejado, Leonardo apuntándole con su espada y ella mirándolo…

Leonardo: no vas a lastimar a mis hermanos

Luego Yoko pateó a leo lo cual hizo que también el estuviera en el suelo, luego las 2 chicas corrieron y les dieron una señal a las demás para que hicieran lo mismo…

3 de ellas ya habían bajado (paola, yuriko, Julieta) saltando por el borde de las ventanas (algunas tienen algo con que apoyarse como la cosa esa de un balcón)mientras que Rikky y su hermana adoptada seguían corriendo, luego Yoko saltó pero desafortunadamente mikey atrapó a Rikky con su nunchaku lo cual provocó una caída más al suelo de parte de la chica…

Leo se fue acercando y le preguntó…

Leo: ¿quien rayos eres?

Rikky: ninjoy - luego la chica saltó y arrojó una bomba de humo y desapareció…

Luego los demás fueron con leo…

Rafa: ¿Qué fue eso?

Leo: eso fue ninjoy

Donnie: ¿quién?

Mikey: oigan ¿no les parecieron algo familiares?

Rafa: ahora que lo dices pues sí

Donnie: es cierto pero, olvídenlo, no puede ser

Mikey: chicos miren-dijo mikey apuntando a lo que parecía ser el cinturón de una de las chicas

Donnie: dice Dragón

Leo: chicos debemos irnos

Luego los 4 se fueron de ahí mientras karai observaba todo desde el edificio más alto de ahí el edificio Bierly(el del capitulo 14 una chica nueva en la ciudad)

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento si está algo corto pero me borraron un capítulo, luego lo subo y espero sus reviews gracias lectores, los quiero mucho y si pueden recomiéndenme, gracias por leer, haré un especial de navidad el 24 de diciembre pero aquí en Mexico y como les digo siempre por favor lean la historia de mi amiga maria ushiromiya magia mutante y gracias a paolaesh y pacific girl por sus reviews**

**Rikky**


	16. JAKE, OTRO PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MI CORAZÓN

**CAPÍTULO 15: JAKE, OTRO PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MI CORAZÓN..**

Al día siguiente (Lunes) en la habitación de Rikky…

_Ah, mi cabeza no recuerdo ni como llegué a mi habitación, desde que ese tal Dexter inyectó algo en mí, tal vez cause amnesia o pérdida temporal de memoria, ¡au! Me duele mi pierna, como si algo me hubiera lastimado, mi vida se ha vuelto muy extraña, pero ya hice mis planes para hoy, después de la escuela, iré con los chicos y le pediré a Donnie que me diga para que sirve esa cosa que le quité a los kraang (la celda de energía) bueno, ahora debo ir a la escuela…_

Después se levantó de su cama y se bañó, luego fue al comedor a desayunar con sus padres y hermanos, y empezó una conversación…

Yuriko: y dime Rikky, ¿qué te pasó anoche y porque corrimos?

Rikky: pues Nikky, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada

Nikky: ash

Richard: ¿Qué tal tus amigos?

Justin: si mocosa, cuéntanos

Rikky: ¿ahora porque tanto interés en mi he?-luego sus hermanos se miraron entre sí y siguieron comiendo muy rápido y como si no hubieran dicho nada

Jade: hijos, por favor déjenos solas un momento-sus hijos obedecieron

Rikky: ¿mamá pasa algo malo?

-hija, tal vez todos creemos que Alán estaba muerto

-no entiendo yo ví cuando los médicos me dijeron que estaba muriendo, yo lo ví cuando dejó de respirar

-hija, nunca encontraron su tumba y Julieta tampoco sabe si este muerto

-eso quiere decir que tal vez esta vivo, lo necesito aquí conmigo

Luego las 2 salieron, su madre les dijo a los choferes que los llevaran a la escuela ya que casi todos van a la misma, excepto Yuriko, ya que está en la secundaria

Luego bajaron los mayores (de Rikky para arriba) y entraron a la escuela…

Ella iba distraída mirando un folleto del café de su madre y por accidente, chocó con alguien(un chico de unos 16 años con cabello negro y ojos color miel)…

La escena estaba formada por una chica en el suelo y un chico ayudándola a levantarse…

-discúlpame, es que no te ví-dijo el chico

-no te preocupes, me pareces familiar-dijo mirando sus ojos color miel, entonces pensó

-espera, ¿Rikky? Eres tú

-Jake, jaja hola-luego lo abrazó lo cual provocó un sonrojo en el chico

-ho-hola Rikky, vaya no has cambiado tanto y dime ¿Cómo cuantas ventanas has roto hoy he?-bromeaba pero no esperaba la respuesta

-sabes jake, ahora que lo dices en 3 semanas van como 95, y la mayoría son de mi casa. Pero evitemos hablar de eso, de acuerdo y dime te sigue gustando mi hermana Nikky

-ahora que lo dices. Pues ya nada es como antes así que…

-estás enamorado de alguien más-dijo ella tratando de molestarlo

-claro que no, eso no ha pasado-dijo él pero en su cabeza pensaba…-_yo siempre estaré enamorado de ti Rikky-_

-am, jake hola-dijo sacudiendo su mano frente a su cara

-¿qué, o claro?, bueno Rikky debo ir a mi clase, no debo llegar tarde-luego se fue corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos, y fueron a su clase

Ella se fue caminando con sus amigas y amigos, (abril, Roberto, paola, Julieta)…

Paola: creí que solo tenías 6 hermanos

Rikky: no es mi hermano

Julieta: tu no hermano es muy lindo Rikky

Rikky: bueno, si tú lo dices

Abril: rikky no te pongas celosa,

Rikky: ¿celosa yo?, escucha abril ese chico no me gusta, es casi mi hermano

Abril: muy bien, voy con Roberto

Rikky: y no te pongas celosa jajaja

Abril: está bien ya te vengaste, bueno adiós-dicho esto fue con Roberto

Paola: bueno y ¿Qué planes tenemos hoy?

Rikky: no lo sé, ¿a dónde quieren Salir?

Julieta: creo que no podré hoy debo entregar un trabajo a Yolanda

Rikky y Paola:¡Yolaandaa!-dijeron muy sorprendidas

Julieta: si, es ella, ¿Por qué?

Rikky: ¿Qué no sabes quién es ella?

Paola: es la maestra más estricta de aquí

Rikky: por eso es que yo evito sus clases

Paola: yo me siento hasta atrás, ella es mala, sin duda debes entregar ese trabajo

Julieta: muy, bien lo haré, ahora está en clases y si la interrumpo tal vez me reciba, deséenme suerte y si muero, Rikky, recuérdenme

Rikky: bueno, adiós

Luego el día siguió normal (algunas ventanas rotas y ni crean que fue Rikky he ni crean) luego llegó el fin de la escuela…

Rikky: abril estuvo muy pero muy aburrida la escuela

Abril: y tú como sabes si estuviste dormida la mitad de la escuela y rompiste como 6 ventanas, en serio sólo íbamos a salir y luego al momento de acercarte a la puerta, por arte de magia se rompió

Rikky: las ventanas me odian

Julieta: ¡sí!-gritó la chica mientras iba con sus amigas

Paola: ¿a ti que te pasó?

Julieta: Yolanda es más amable de lo que se imaginan

Rikky: pues vámonos antes de que venga Roberto, diablos ahí está, chicas que no las vea, corran-luego ellas corrieron, sus amigas corrieron y salieron pero Rikky…

Au-dijo la chica en el suelo-jake, esto ya se está haciendo costumbre-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus rodillas

-lo lamento Rikky, es que no te ví

-oye, ¿me podrías explicar cómo es qué solo yo termino en el suelo?

-pues no lo sé adiós-

Luego salió y a unas 2 cuadras de ahí se reunió con sus amigas para despedirse y luego todas se fueron a sus casas…

**En la mansión de Rikky…**

Entró y se topó con su hermano Richard (el gemelo de Justin)…

-hola hermano, ¿a dónde vas?

-a ningún lado-luego intentó abrir la puerta-Rikky, ¿dónde están las llaves?

-si no vas a ir a ningún lado para que las necesitas -luego le enseñó su mano y sacudió las llaves

-está bien conocí a una chica, es muy linda, tiene el cabello corto, sabe ninjutsu, Rikky en serio dámelas la volveré a buscar-dijo su hermano

-bien pero dime cómo se llama-dijo interesada

-pues no lo sé, no me lo dijo, la conocí en un edificio mientras peleamos y…-su hermana lo interrumpió

-ella te ganó-dijo molestándolo

-corrección yo la dejé ganar-dijo orgulloso su hermano

-yo te gano a ti, toma-luego le arrojó las llaves a las mano

-gracias Rikky o más bien mocosa -

Luego cerró la puerta dejando sola a su hermana mientras ella decía…

Yo no soy mocosa-luego se dio media vuelta y se fué

**hasta aquí el cap es algo corto**


	17. NINJOY

**CAPÍTULO 16: NINJOY**

Lunes por la noche en la mansión West…

Rikky subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, luego empezaba a sentir un fuerte e intenso dolor de cabeza…

_Oh mi cabeza, me duele, siento que voy a desmayarme_-luego se estaba cayendo, intentó agarrarse de un escritorio pero la caída no pudo evitarse, se intentó agarrar lo más fuerte que pudo, cerró sus ojos y cayó, tirando algunos papeles del escritorio…

En el cuarto estaba desmayada una chica, su cabello volviéndose negro,-se escuchaban latidos-su piel blanca,…

_Ah mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy?-_pensaba la chica pelinegra levantándose-wow linda casa-luego salió por la ventana y subió a un edificio, se sentó en el borde, sus ojos empezaron a volverse amarillos (por cierto lleva peinado un chongo, sin fleco y un traje de la vez pasada, en resumen está vestida igual que siempre)…

**En un edificio cercano un poco lejos de ahí…**

Se encontraban las tortugas en el patrullaje…

Leo: chicos hay que separarnos, perrera y víbora-alga están secuestrando gente de nuevo

Rafa: por mí está bien-_mientras me den tiempo de buscar a Rikky_-pensó el rudo

Mikey: yo estoy de acuerdo

Donnie: de acuerdo, nos vemos en la guarida-dijo el más inteligente, luego todos se fueron por distintos caminos

Rafa se dirigió hasta la Mansión West, pero en el cuarto de la chica (el cual tenía la ventana abierta) y encontró un montón de hojas en el suelo, pensó que algo horrible le había pasado a Rikky…

**Dónde se encuentra leo… **

_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ti Rikky?, no eres como las demás, ni cómo karai, eres especial, creo que tú y ninjoy tiene algo en común…-_un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos…Karai

Leo: ah, ahora no karai

Karai: así que ahora piensas en esa tal Tomiko, leo estás enamorado de la peor persona que puede haber-dijo por celos hacia Rikky

Leo: escúchame bien karai no hay nadie peor que tú-dijo señalándola

Karai: y dime ¿qué también te gusta la otra ninja?

Leo: claro que*no lo sé*(ese es un pensamiento)

Karai: diviértete con tu novia-dijo apuntando a alguien que al parecer se encontraba detrás de leo, luego arrojó una bomba de humo y desapreció

Leo volteó y se topó con ninjoy (rikky) y empezó una conversación…

Leo: ho-la ninjoy-dijo algo nervioso y luego recordó que ella es una enemiga más así que sacó sus kurosawas (espadas)

Ninjoy: tranquilo leo-dijo mientras se acercaba al líder-no tengo intención de pelear contigo-necesito un pequeño favor-dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de leo

Leo: ¿qué clase de favor?-dijo sonrojado

Ninjoy: necesito averiguar algo sobre unos dragónes púrpura o algo así y tú puedes mostrarme el camino-dijo sonriendo lo cual hizo que leo se sonrojara más

Leo: no lo sé ninjoy, mis hermanos se enfadarán cuando les diga-dijo sonrojadamente preocupado

-ellos no tienen por qué enterarse-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-wow, tus ojos-dijo mientras veía sus hermosos ojos color amarillo

-gracias leo, ¿entonces, me ayudarás?

-de acuerdo pero nadie debe enterarse-

-por mi está bien, nos vemos aquí mismo mañana en la noche-dijo ella

-claro-respondió leo

De pronto las luces empezaron a apagarse, hubo un apagón( ya sabemos quién le teme a la oscuridad)…

Ninjoy tenía tanto miedo que por impulso corrió hacia leo y tomó uno de sus brazos…

Leo miró sus ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad se seguían viendo hermosos, ambos se fueron acercando, la chica puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él en su cintura, formando los 2 un apasionado beso…

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi espero sus reviews y si pueden recomiendenme y lamento que sea algo corto, 5 reviews más y sigo jeje **


	18. ENAMORADO DE NINJOY, KARAI Y RICHARD

**CAPÍTULO 17: ENAMORADO DE NINJOY, KARAI Y RICHARD…**

Al terminar ambos se miraron a los ojos, leo aún con cara de sorpresa y la chica con una sonrisa…

Ninjoy: debo irme-dijo esto y dejó a un leo muy confundido, él cual se tocó los labios recordando el momento y se sonrojó bastante, luego decidió irse a la guarida…

**En un edificio cercano…**

Richard (hermano de Rikky) estaba saltando por los edificios, se topó con la chica a la que ha estado viendo…

Richard: ¿dime, linda que te trae por aquí de nuevo?

Chica: nada importante, quería salir un rato-dijo y sonrió

Richard: y dime ¿ahora si me dirás tu nombre?-preguntó curios el chico

Chica: me llamo Karai-respondió ella

Richard: un nombre para una peligrosa y hermosa chica…

Ambos siguieron hablando por horas hasta que Richard tuvo que irse…

Richard: debo irme-respondió el chico

Karai: de acuerdo, ven aquí mañana a las 12-dijo karai

Richard: vendré-dicho esto se fue al igual que karai

**En la guarida…**

Leo llegó muy sonrojado y para evitar las preguntas de sus hermanos decidió irse a su habitación…

_Así debe sentirse Donnie, yo acabo de recibir mi primer beso, wow y de una humana, no lo puedo creer, y nadie debe saberlo, mucho menos karai, supongo que ya no siento lo mismo por karai, pero ninjoy es diferente, ella no es mala, creo…_

Leo seguía pensando en ella y se le ocurrió una idea (muy tonta)…

Salió de su habitación y fue al dojo se Splinter…

.sensei, necesito un consejo-dijo el abriendo la puerta

-pasa Leonardo-respondió Spinter

**Unas 2 horas más tarde…**

(N/A): no tengo idea de que es lo que dicen los padres imaginen una conversación parecida a lo de Rafa, ya saben le cuenta de Tang Sheng y que no debe haber rivalidad entre nadie. (al menos yo pienso eso)

Leo salió del dojo y decidió irse a dormir…

**Muy cerca de la mansión de Rikky…**

Ninjoy estaba saltando de edificio en edificio, sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza y al estar en el borde de un edificio, cayó mientras su cabello se volvía castaño y sus ojos azules…

Un chico (Richard) pasaba por ahí y al ver a su hermana en un estado de desmayada fue corriendo y por fortuna la atrapó (la cargó de brazos)…

-rikky, por Dios que te sucede despierta mocosa-

Ella empezó a despertar y notó que estaba amaneciendo, luego miró a su hermano…

-¿Richard que me pasó? ¿en dónde estamos?-preguntó ella mientras despertaba y se levantaba

-Rikky ¿qué rayos te pasa por qué te lanzaste del tejado?

-¿yo hice eso?

-estás loca ¿cómo es que no lo recuerdas?-preguntó el mayor

-sabes qué no tengo tiempo para esto, no sé qué pasa pero, ¡ah!-gritó la chica para después desmayarse

-¡oh por Dios Rikky!-gritó el mayor y luego la cargó para llevarla a la Mansión…poco después despertó…

**En la guarida, de nuevo…**

Ya era un nuevo día, todos se levantaron y desayunaron, se fueron a entrenar al dojo para entrenar, donnie llamó a abril…

-ho-hola abril-dijo por teléfono

-hola donnie, ya voy para allá- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no invitas a Rikky?-dijo el cerebrito

-cla-claro Donnie, justo estoy cerca de la Mansión-dijo ella

-de acuerdo Abril-dijo él y colgaron

Abril corrió hasta la mansión y los hermanos de Rikky la dejaron pasar…

La pelirroja subió hasta el cuarto de la castaña y empezó una conversación…

-oye rikky deberías venir conmigo y con los chicos, habrá entrenamiento-dijo alegre la pelirroja

-abril en serio me encantaría pero no me dejan salir hoy, espera ahí hay una ventana-dijo la chica mirando la ventana de su cuarto-

-genial Rikky, te veo afuera-respondió la pelirroja y salió de la Mansión

Los hermanos (que estaban en la entrada) escucharon cómo se rompía una ventana…

Todos: ¡RIKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-todos sus hermanos fueron a su habitación y notaron que ya no estaba…otra vez

Ambas chicas iban corriendo por la calle, al parecer desierta ya que estaba amaneciendo, 5 am tenían tiempo antes de la escuela, luego llegaron a la alcantarilla y entraron…

Dentro de la alcantarilla de las tortugas se vió llegar a Abril y seguida de ella Rikky…

Abril: hola chicos, ya llegamos

Donnie: hola chicas

Leo: vengan es hora del entrenamiento-luego todos fueron al dojo…

El maestro Splinter se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro y agarrándose la barba (jeje siempre lo hace) pensaba en quién iba a pelear…

Rikky: sensei quiero pelear con el más fuerte-dijo muy segura mirando al maestro

Sensei: podrías lastimarte

Rikky: ¿quién es el más fuerte abril?-preguntó curiosa la castaña

Abril: pues supongo que Rafa

Rikky: yo quiero pelear con Rafa

Rafa: te dejaré ganar "no quiero lastimarte"-dijo y pensó el más rudo

Rikky: sensei, por favor-suplicó la chica

Sensei: no me gustaría que rafa te lastimara

Rikky: entonces usted decida, que no sea mikey

Mikey: ¡oye!, no podría golpearte

Leo: hagamos esto justo yo con rafa y tú con abril-dijo el líder

Sensei: de acuerdo, después de todo no es una pelea real-les dijo el maestro

Así comenzó la primera pelea, Leo vs. Rafa, y ganó rafa…

Rikky: Abril, no quiero lastimarte

Abril: yo sí-luego la atacó con el tessen…

Rikky lo esquivó y golpeó a la pelirroja en el estómago, haciendo que cayera…

Abril: aah-dijo la chica agarrándose el estómago y con los ojos cerrados

Rikky: lo siento, sensei por favor necesito saber si soy más fuerte que Rafa

Los dos se levantaron y la chica se puso en pose de combate…

Ella inició con una patada pero rafa la detuvo con el brazo, la chica, seguido le dio un puñetazo que detuvo con la mano, este era el momento…

Rikky lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo mandó al suelo…

Rikky: já soy más fuerte que tú-dijo mientras sonreía y lo ayudaba a levantarse

Rafa: la próxima vez te venceré-dijo el chico

Sensei: "ese movimiento me recuerda a Jade, ella siempre lo usaba en sus peleas"

Abril: sensei, chicos es muy tarde, rikky debemos irnos-luego las 2 se fueron

Las 2 iban caminando pero no se imaginaban que en el tejado Karai las observaba…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Qué tal quedó subiré como 2 capítulos más y luego haré el especial de navidad con todos los personajes gracias por leer, haré una aclaración…**

**Rikky no sabe que es Ninjoy, no recuerda las cosas que hace cuando es Ninjoy, por lo tanto Rikky no besó a Leo, Ninjoy si besó a Leo y para cualquier aclaración pregunten…**

**Otra cosa muchos relacionan la vida de su personaje con la suya, yo sí excepto por ninjoy pero yo practico karate, y voy con mis amigos ya que algunos practican, tengo a mi novio, vivo claro el también va al karate y ahí lo conocí es todo…**

**Rikky **


	19. NINOY 2ª PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 18: NINJOY 2ª PARTE**

Después de la escuela Rikky fue corriendo a la Mansión, la regla de la casa para los chicos es quién llega primero tiene derecho a comerse lo que quiera del refrigerador o la cocina (jeje mis hermanos y yo hacemos eso somos 4, contada yo)…

Rikky entró en la casa con cuidado de ver dónde pisaba y luego corrió hasta la cocina…

Rikky: diablos es spaghetti lo odio, sándwiches los odio, mejor pido una pizza-dijo para sí misma ya que es la única que no le gusta el spaghetti

Luego Richard entró corriendo, miró a Rikky…

Richard: lo amo-dijo mientras tomaba la dicha pasta en un plato

Rikky: ¿a, sí, pues yo lo odio?-dijo ella mientras se iba a la sala y se encontaba con los demás…

Rikky: prefiero la pizza al spaghetti, ¿alguien quiere?

Todos (menos Richard): yoooooo

Rikky: de acuerdo-luego marcó el número de la pizzería y fue a abrir la puerta…

Chico de la pizza: ho-hola señorita aquí está su pizza, por cierto tenemos una promoción por la navidad, tu pizza a mitad de precio-dijo un poco nervioso el chico

Rikky: claro-dijo ella mientras sacaba el dinero

Chico de la pizza: escucha preciosa, para ti, otra oferta, bésame y es gratis

Rikky: ¡Richard!-gritó ella y llegó su hermano

Rikky: el chico pizzero quiere ser tu amigo

Richard: amigo vete-luego Rikky entró pero le hizo una seña al muchacho como de jaja no pudiste-ten tu dinero y vete-dicho esto el mayor cerró la puerta

**Dentro de la casa…**

Nikky: eso pasa siempre cuando eres Rikky-dijo burlándose de ella

Richard: claro oye Rikky la pizza no se come con tenedor, esperen Rikky sólo usa tenedores para, espera-el mayor corrió para quitarle el tenedor a su hermana, fue muy tarde…

Nikky: ¡aah!-gritó mientras esquivaba el tenedor y miró cómo gracias al tenedor se rompía una ventana

Bryan: buena puntería

Rikky: me voy-la chica se iba a ir pero volvió por 2 trozos de pizza y ahora sí se fue

Yoko: no la molesten-dijo ella

Rikky se encerró en su cuarto, y se tumbó en la cama pasó así 7 horas hasta que se hizo noche, le dolía la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y se miró al espejo, su cabello, sus ojos, lo mismo de siempre, cayó al suelo…

Ahora no era Rikky, sino _NINJOY _ la pelinegra se levantó y salió por la ventana_, _fue al tejado de un edificio, luego le dio algo de fastidio no tener nada que hacer…

_Que aburrimiento creo que Leo saldrá más tarde, sólo son las 8, tengo una idea, y hambre…_

La pelinegra se fue sin rumbo alguno (al edificio TCRI) y escuchó a alguien hablando sobre un plan…

Karai: eso será fácil para eliminar a las tortugas

La pelinegra (Ninjoy) se fue de ahí, luego tuvo otra idea…

Caminó por la calle buscando algo o alguien a quién golpear, los dragones púrpura…

Estaban en el restaurante de Murakami , golpeándolo de nuevo, pobre hombre, estaba ciego, ella miraba desde afuera y decidió entrar…

Los dragones la miraron por un segundo, el líder dejó de golpear al ciego y se acercó a ella…

Fong: hola hermosa, ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó intentando acercarse a ella

Ninjoy: así que ustedes son los famosos dragones púrpura-dijo la chica

Dp1: jefe la amiga de ella conoce a las tortugas-dijo el dragón púrpura 1(dp1)

Fong: vaya creo que somos famosos-dijo fong- a ti te perdono la vida, eres demasiado linda para morir-dijo Fong

Ninjoy: vete, y me buscas mañana en el nuevo café-dijo esto

Fong: muy bien te veré a las 8 en el café-dicho esto se fue

La chica tenía una sonrisa fingida y cuando se fueron la cambió por una expresión de asco…

(N/A): ella fingió todo para que se fueran, quiere parecer mala pero es algo buena .

-señor, ¿está bien?-preguntó la chica

-muchas gracias señorita, ¿west?-dijo el ciego

-se equivoca, soy Ninjoy-dijo la chica

**Fuera del restaurante de Murakami, en el tejdo de un edificio cercano…**

Leo: los dragones púrpura salieron de ahí, veamos cómo está Murakami-dijo el líder

Los 4 bajaron y entraron al restaurante…

Murakami: tortugas

Leo: Ninjoy

Donnie, Mikey y Rafa: ¿Ninjoy?

La chica soltó una pequeña risa y se fue

Leo: murakami, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el líder

Murakami: estoy bien Leonardo

Duraron un rato ahí y luego se fueron… (al tejado de un edificio)…

Rafa: nos debes una explicación leo-dijo el rudo

Leo: eso no es de su incumbencia-dijo leo

Mikey: esa chica nos dio una paliza, bueno sólo a mí-dijo mikey recordando el golpe

Leo: ella sí tiene un lado bueno-dijo Leo

Donnie: y nos lo ibas a ocultar cómo con karai-dijo molesto

Rafa: leo ella también es mala, no debemos confiar en ella-dijo molesto rafa

Leo: les demostraré que ella es buena-luego vio que por la calle justamente pasaba Ninjoy

Leo: la seguiremos y tal vez haga algo bueno-dijo Leo, mirando y siguiendo a la pelinegra, pero la perdió de vista…

**En la Mansión West…**

La pelinegra entró en la habitación, estaba amaneciendo, cayó a la cama (boca abajo) y su cabello se volvió castaño, sus ojos azules…

_Esto es muy raro, espera, es de día, escuela, robertonto, no quiero ir…_

La chica recordó que la semana había pasado muy rápido…

**Sábado en la noche…**

Los padres de Rikky debían ir a un viaje a Italia, algunos de sus hermanos también (Justin, William, Yuriko, Bryan)…

Jade: muy bien, la casa es suya, por 2 días, hay dinero para cada uno en las carteras de la mesa, adiós, por favor Yoko, no hagas fiestas o volarás la casa, de nuevo, no pongas metal en el microondas o volarás la casa, de nuevo, y no uses la lavadora o volarás la casa-fue interrumpida

Rikky y Richard: de nuevo-dijeron los hermanos

Justin: cuíden a Mitones

Luego salieron de la casa dejando a los 3 hermanos solos…

Yoko: Rikky, voy con mis amigos a dar un paseo, volveré más tarde-la mayor salió

Richard: iré con una amiga (Karai)-el mayor salió

Rikky: qué malos son los mayores-ella fue a su habitación, sabemos lo que sigue… (Ninjoy)

Leo salió 2 horas antes del patrullaje, se encontró con la chica…

Ninjoy: si no quieres que tus hermanos se enteren, está bien-dijo tranquila

Leo: les diré cuando yo también me acostumbre, ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-esto-la chica se acercó y empezaron a besarse, de una manera apasionada…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, haré el especial de Navidad, Paola y los hermanos de Rikky, y los personajes de la serie estarán ahí, gracias por leer, lo siento por los LeoxKarai, es que ella es muy mala con Leo, por eso no me cae bien**

**Rikky **


	20. NAVIDAD WEST-HAMATO 1ª parte

**CAPÍTULO 19: NAVIDAD WEST-HAMATO**

**Con Leo y Ninjoy…**

Seguían besándose, hasta que pararon…

-oye Leo, para ser tu primer beso, no besas tan mal-dijo la chica con las manos alrededor del cuello de Leo

-puedo hacerlo mejor-respondió y la volvió a besar

Los 2 pararon y la chica tuvo que irse…

A la mañana siguiente(23 de diciembre) Rikky despertó…

_Lo mismo de siempre, no recuerdo nada_-la chica se levantó y buscó un teléfono, al parecer sus hermanos no estaban…

Los llamó y ambos dijeron que pasarían la navidad con sus amigos, así que ahora estaba sola…

Marcó el número de Abril…

-abril voy a la guarida, mis hermanos me dejaron sola, de nuevo, son fiesteros, demasiado-dijo la castaña

-justo voy saliendo del café para allá con Pao, te esperamos, caminaremos mucho, además me encontré con Roberto, me tardaré un poco-colgaron al mismo tiempo

Rikky pensaba…

_Debería llevarles un regalo, y comprar chocolate, lo amo, es lo mejor del mundo, veamos para leo…_

La chica salió de su casa y fue a un centro comercial, salió con muchas bolsas, de diferente color, algunas más grandes que otras… y se dirigió a su casa, para guardar los chocolates que compró (es chocolatera)

**En la guarida…**

Donnie se fue a su laboratorio y pensaba…

Veamos según las estadísticas mundiales de internet al 97.8% de las mujeres les gusta el chocolate, así que inventaré una fórmula para crear el mejor chocolate del mundo…

Raph en su cuarto pensaba…

_Genial, por primera vez pude mandar comprar un regalo a tiempo, y quién mejor que la mejor amiga de la chica que me encanta, gracias Paola_-pensó relajado mientras ponía el regalo en una mesita, lejos de Spike, claro, debe protegerlos de todos

Leo y al parecer todos sabían ahora que a Rikky le encanta el chocolate, y además todos ellos lo mandaron comprar con Paola, aparentemente, ella compró diferentes chocolates, y Donnie estaba inventando una fórmula para hacer los suyos mejores, mala idea…

Al parecer Mikey decidió salir a buscar a Paola, le preocupaba que estuviera en problemas (están con Roberto) y se fue…

**En NewYork's coffee…**

Paola: abril debemos irnos, no podemos dejar a Rikky sola, con un millón de chocolates, ella es capaz de comérselos todos-dijo Paola tratando de hacer que Abril dejara de mirar a Roberto, de pronto llegó Jake…

Jake: hola chicas, hola Paola-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ellas, al parecer Mikey estaba viendo todo, no se podía escuchar tan bien que digamos

Pao: hola Jake, ¿dime que le compraste a Rikky?-preguntó curiosa

Jake: pues la verdad no sé cómo dárselo-dijo el chico

Pao: pues dile-(mikey no escuchó eso)la chica no se dio cuenta que Mikey estaba viendo todo-Me gustas, y te quiero tanto, que te traje un regalo y vine de Londres hasta aquí sólo por ti-mikey empezaba a fastidiarse(eso si lo escuchó)y decidió irse

Abril: bueno Jake, nosotras nos vamos-dijo abril

Jake: denle esto a Rikky de mi parte-dijo el chico entregándoles a las chicas una bolsa de color dorado, al parecer abril quería ver que había, pero por supuesto Pao no la dejó…el chico se fue

Rikky les mandó un mensaje con el celular de su hermana, (al parecer lo olvidó)se encontrarían en el edificio Chrysler(es de internet y si existe)…

La chica caminaba con muchas bolsas (estaba vestida con una chamarra azul con cuadritos rosa esquimal, unos jeans y unas botas azul marino) y de pronto se topó con una mujer con rasgos japoneses, la miró por un segundo y pasó de largo…

Rikky: "_estoy segura que la conozco"_-pensó ella y se dirigió al edificio Chrysler, en donde ya estaban Pao y Abril…también con muchas bolsas de regalo

Pao: al fin, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-Pao estaba cansada de esperar a Rikky

Rikky: estaba escondiendo los chocolates que compré, mis hermanos podrían comérselos todos,

Abril: mejor vámonos, está comenzando a nevar, y no quiero tener frío-las chicas se alejaron del edificio y llegaron a la guarida, 5 pm…

**Dentro de la guarida…**

Mikey: oigan las chicas todavía no llegan-justo en ese momento ellas entraron

Pao: hola chicos, ya llegamos

Rikky: ¿alguien ha visto a Sensei?-la chica miró buscando a Splinter

Rafa: está meditando en el dojo, te acompaño-dijo Rafa

Rikky: gracias, pero preferiría ir sola Rafa-la chica se alejó

**En el dojo…**

(N/A): creo que el dojo es en dónde está el árbol

Rikky: Sensei, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó la chica

Sensei: pasa, Tomiko

La chica entró y se acercó a Sensei…

Rikky: le traje un regalo sensei-la chica sacó de una bolsa una katana, que se veía bastante antigua

Sensei: no debiste molestarte, gracias Tomiko

Rikky: de nada, sensei debo volver con los demás-la chica iba saliendo pero chocó con un estante y cayó al suelo, una foto cayó sobre ella, senssei la ayudo a levantarse, la chica observó la foto detenidamente

Rikky: esa mujer, yo la ví, venía de mi casa cuando ella me volteó a ver, ¿quién es ella?

Sensei: eran mi esposa y mi hija

Rikky: lamento haberle recordado, eso, de verdad lo siento

Sensei: meditaré sobre eso, puede ser importante

Rikky: lo veré luego Sensei-la chica salió de ahí y fue con los demás, decidió no contarle lo sucedido

**En la entrada del dojo…**

Rikky: hola, de nuevo-entró con los demás

Rafa: ¿qué le dijiste?

Rikky: nada importante-mintió

Pao: olviden el tema, mejor hagamos otra cosa, Rikky-se voltea-necesito hablar contigo-la toma del brazo y se alejan de ahí, pero no se dan cuenta que Rafael las sigue…

Pao: Jake, mandó un regalo para ti, al parecer se va de Nueva York de vuelta a Londres-le da el re

Rikky: no me gustaría que se fuera, nosotros éramos inseparables, como hermanos-abre el regalo

La caja de regalo contenía una hermosa caja de música con una pequeña bailarina encima, se veía de cristal, era al parecer muy frágil, la chica le dio cuerda, se escuchó una linda música, sonrió, vió debajo de la caja una nota… (la verán más tarde)

Pao: hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?-movió su mano de un lado a otro frente a la chica

Rikky: a claro, vamos con los demás-la chica guardó el regalo ahí, lo dejó como si nunca lo hubiera abierto

**Con los demás…**

La chica les dio a todos los regalos que les trajo: A leo un disco con todas las temporadas de héroes espaciales, a Rafa sus cómics favoritos, a Donnie un nuevo microscopio, a Mikey un reproductor de música, a Abril ropa nueva y a Paola una laptop, decoraron el árbol del dojo, se la pasaron bien, todos recibieron regalos, Rikky tuvo una idea…

Rikky: ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?-todos la miraron-oigan, estoy aburrida y es su oportunidad de salir sin que alguien grite, mi casa tiene una barda, vamos-la chica se levantó del sofá

Rafa: no es una mala idea-el rudo cruzó los brazos

Donnie: podría haber gente ahí-dijo el mayor, los demás pusieron cars tristes

Rikky: no hay nadie, mis hermanos se fueron a Italia con mis padres, los mayores me estaban "cuidando", me dejaron sola y pasarán la navidad con sus amigos-los miró

Leo: debemos decirle a Splinter-todos fueron al dojo

El maestro Splinter los dejó ir un rato mienras el meditaba lo que le dijo Rikky…

**En la Mansión West…**

Los chicos entraron a la mansión, miraron asombrados…

Rikky: por favor no hagan eso, todos entran y siempre con cara de wow-la chica intentó molestarlos

Rafa: no sé si lo notaste, pero tu casa, es muy grande

Leo: bueno dejemos el tema de la casa, esperen ¿a dónde van Rikky y Paola?-leo miró que las chicas se alejaban corriendo hacia afuera de la casa

Los demás las siguieron pero en el jardín (lleno de nieve) no había nadie…

Donnie recibió una bola de nieve en la cara que hizo que cayera…

Rikky: muy buen tiro Paola

Paola: ¿quién sigue?-le arrojó otra a Rafa

Así pasaron un buen rato, con una guerra de nieve entre todos, la mejor en el juego era Paola, por su excelente puntería, nunca falló y nunca le dieron…

Al terminar su guerra entraron a la casa, empezaba a hacer más frío…

Mikey: Paola, eres muy buena para disparar

Pao: gracias, oigan ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza?-miró a los chicos los cuales no tardaron en contestar

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Rikky: mientras llega nuestra pizza, juguemos videojuegos-los demás fueron a la siguiente sala

Mikey y Paola no dejaban jugar a los demás, por lo tanto se fueron de ahí, dejándolos solos…

Mikey: _es la oportunidad de preguntarle con quién estaba_-pensaba mikey mientras la dejaba ganar el juego

Pao: ajá ¡te gané!-la chica empezó el baile de la victoria

Mikey: oye Paola, ¿quién es el chico con el que estabas esta mañana?-miró a otro lado

Paola: uno de los muchos enamorados de Rikky-dijo sin dejar de jugar

Mikey: uf qué alivio

Pao: ¿Por qué?

Mikey: no, nada importante hehe-dijo sonrojado

En ese momento Rikky entró…

Rikky: chicos vengan, tenemos la pizza-los 3 se fueron

Abril: ¿se divirtieron?-los mira con una sonrisa pícara

Mikey: claro, son los mejores videojuegos que he jugado

Paola: yo igual

Una voz de afuera de la casa hizo que todos se callaran…

Yoko: ¡Rikky abre la puerta soy Yoko!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo por cierto aprovecho para decir que haré otro especial a una amiga Aika, será otra historia, también estará rikky, pero será muy muy diferente, este especial serán 2 partes, está incompleto, lo terminaré**

**Rikky **


	21. NAVIDAD WEST-HAMATO 2ª parte

**NAVIDAD WEST-HAMATO 2ª PARTE…**

Todos se congelaron al escuchar el grito de la hermana mayor de Rikky, estaban en el salón principal, algo lejos de la puerta, la chica tuvo un plan…

Rikky: escóndanse-susurró a los demás (todos deben esconderse porque la dejaron sola y sin permiso de hacer fiestas)

Mikey se metió en un armario, Rikky empujó a Paola y por error terminaron en el mismo, Donnie se escondió en la cocina, Abril al cuarto de la chica, Rafa bajo la mesa (gracias a Dios tenía un mantel), solo faltaba Leo…

-leo escóndete-dijo en voz baja la chica

-¿dónde?-miró pero podrían descubrirlo

-abriré, no creo que venga hasta acá-dejó a un Leo algo preocupado en el salón de fiestas…

**En la entrada…**

Rikky abrió la puerta, vio no solo a su hermana, tenía ¿un perro?...

-¿y ese perro?-lo señala

-lo encontré en el basurero, pasa Rudy-el perro entró

-mamá y papá te van a matar, no podemos tener perros, tenemos un gato, sácalo-la chica vio que el perro se acercaba a la mesa y empezó a ladrar…

-rikky, ¿Qué hay en la mesa?-la mayor caminó hasta ahí seguida de Rikky-

Rikky se puso frente a la mesa cerrándole el paso al perro…

Rikky: e-es mi almuerzo ¡no lo mires!-gritó dejando confundida a su hermana, la cual se dirigió hasta el salón…

Leo no había tenido tiempo de esconderse, se quedó como una estatua…

Yoko pasó de largo pero se regresó…

-Rikky, ¿Por qué compraste una estatua de tortuga?-dijo mirando a Leo

-pues me encantaron sus armas-señala las katanas

-bueno, tiene bonitos ojos, voy por mi teléfono, creo que está en la cocina-la chica se iba pero su hermana la detuvo

-espera, aquí está-se lo da

-gracias, debo volver, Richard se quedará conmigo, vendremos para Navidad en la noche, te cuidas, adiós-salió de la casa, los chicos salieron de su escondite…

Rikky: eso estuvo demasiado cerca-fue a abrir el armario

Mikey y Paola salieron muy sonrojados…

Rikky: ups, mikey te dije en la cocina, lo siento Pao-la chica soltó una risita

Paola: bueno tu hermana casi nos atrapa-mira detrás de ella y ve un perro, un labrador…

Pao: bueno ¿y ese perro?

Rikky: mi hermana lo trajo y no quiere que diga nada, a mamá no le gustan los perros-mira al perro

Mikey: cambiando de tema, a tu hermana le gustan los ojos de leo hahaha- mikey bromeó

Leo: ¿ella es tu hermana?-curioso

Rikky: pues no de sangre, es adoptada, en el orfanato no recordaba su edad, dice que tiene 17 pero yo estoy segura de que tiene 15, oigan, decoremos el árbol, mikey y abril ayuden a Paola a encerrar al perro-los demás se fueron al salón a decorar el árbol…

Mientras Rikky colocaba algunas esferas escuchó el grito de Abril…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó desde la entrada

La castaña (Rikky) caminó para ver qué había pasado pero cayó al suelo, su pie se enredó con las luces, se levantó y la entrada estaba vacía, de la nada salió el perro y se lanzó hacia ella, cayó al suelo, luego Paola, Abril y Mikey(que estaban persiguiendo al perro llegaron y ayudaron a Rikky…

Rikky: au ese perro es de metal, esperen, ¿dónde está?-mira a todos lados- ay no ¡Leo, Rafa, cuidado con el perro!-Rikky y los demás fueron al salón, el perro jaló las luces y corrió alrededor de toda la casa, quedaron atrapados… (excepto el perro)

Rikky: ¡bien ahora sé lo que se siente que te hagan un desastre saaaaaácameeee!-tratando de desenredarse (está de cabeza)

Rafa: ese perro es un peligro, dejen que le ponga las manos encima y-Rikky lo pateó (en la cabeza)

Rikky: ¡cállate!-tambaleándose de cabeza

Luego se dieron cuenta de que Mikey ya se había safado de las luces…

Rikky: mikey sácame-dice agitándose

Paola: aaah no puedo safarme, ayudamee-la chica estaba libre gracias a Mikey, ayudaron a los demás…

Bajaron a Rikky al último, la chica cayó de pie…

Paola: debemos atrapar al perro-mira buscando al perro

Rikky: susurrando a Paola: está en el jardín, hay que cerrar la puerta-las chicas corrieron para cerrar la puerta, el perro se dio cuenta y corrió para llegar antes pero recibió un portazo que lo dejó inconsciente…

Rikky: uf, lo sacaré en la mañana-se deja caer de rodillas

Paola: ya veo porque tu mamá no quiere perros grandes en la casa-hace lo mismo que Rikky

Rikky: solo deja aquí a tu perrito, Jayco si sabe comportarse

Paola: luego podríamos sacarlos a pasear-se levanta

Rafa: bueno mejor vayamos a ver una película-se fueron, pero Rikky por accidente tiró un marco… (que estaba encima de la chimenea) (que ya tenía fuego)…

Rafa: recoge la foto-¿quién es él?-la muestra

Rikky: Alán, alguien que ya no importa-sonríe, toma la foto, la rompe en 2 y la arroja al fuego-vámonos-se van al salón

Rafa sonrió y siguió a los demás hasta el salón…

Leo: bueno, ya terminamos con el árbol, ahora, Rikky, ¿qué te sucede?

Rikky: nada Leo, Paola, necesito hablar contigo-la jala del brazo y se van a su habitación…

**En la habitación…**

Rikky: mi madre cree que Alán está vivo-soltó una lágrima

Pao: cálmate, no debes llorar por eso, piensa en las posibilidades-dice

Rikky: ninguna pero supuestamente no hay una tumba de él-se cubre la cara con las manos- ¿por qué la vida nos quita a quiénes más queremos?-llora

Pao: cambiemos de tema, Jake se va, muéstrame la carta

Rikky: deja de llorar-olvida a Jake, no creo que se vaya, la carta dice no sabes cuánto te he amado y más tonterías, odio el amor-rompe la carta en mil pedazos

Pao: pon una cara feliz, tienes chocolate por toda la casa, y-abre el ropero del que salen 5 cajas de chocolate-wow en serio es toda la casa-mira a Rikky-¿cómo cuantas cajas compraste?-levanta una

-pues, cómo para uno o dos meses, si me como una por día-cuenta con los dedos

-¿¡acaso estás loca!?-la sacude- no debes comer tanto, tu sola-sonríe

-bien te daré, otro día, bajemos y no comentes nada-sale del cuarto mientras Paola guarda el chocolate en el ropero y piensa…

_Tal vez es verdad que está vivo, debería ayudarle a Rikky a investigar_-sale del cuarto y regresa, saca un chocolate y se va

**En el salón…**

Leo: toma una galleta-¿de qué estaban hablando?-mira a Rikky

Rikky: pues, en realidad de chocolate ¿verdad?-mira a Paola

Pao: si, Rikky tiene en toda la casa

Mikey: eso explica porque en el refrigerador y en la cocina sólo hay chocolates

Rikky: oigan quédense hoy para pasar mañana la Navidad juntos

Rafa: la navidad apesta

Rikky: mira a otro lado-más que tú no

Todos: jajajajajajajajaja

Leo: bueno supongo que sí nos quedaremos, el maestro Splinter nunca dijo que no-sonríe

Rikky: bien, les mostraré sus habitaciones-la siguen(les da las de sus hermanos)

Cada quién se fue a dormir a su habitación pero en la de Rafael…

Sueño de Rafa…

Se levantó y despertó fuera de la alcantarilla y Spike estaba junto a él…

-soy el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas-dijo Spike

-¿Spike?-intenta tocarlo pero su mano atraviesa a Spike

-¿por qué odias la navidad?

-pues es una fiesta boba-dijo

-hagamos un viaje al pasado-mira a Rafa…

Se ve la guarida con 4 tortugas de unos 10 o 9 años…

Rafa pequeño: odio la Navidad

Mikey: ten espíritu navideño-lo abraza

-suéltame tonto, santa no existe-se va y mikey empieza a llorar

Se acaba el recuerdo y Spike dice…

-arruinaste su navidad, por fortuna ha olvidado lo que le dijiste de Santa-Spike

-se lo merecía-cruza los brazos y voltea pero Spike ya no está

-¿Spike?-mira y detrás suyo hay una sombra

-¡aaaa!-grita Rafa

-soy el espíritu de las Navidades presentes-se quita la capucha

-¿Mitones?

-no torpe-lo golpea-soy un fantasma

-si arruinas esta navidad pasará algo muy Malo, mira-señala la casa de Rikky(Rafa es un fantasma y viajo al presente)…

Dentro de la casa estaban todos (menos Rafa), el árbol lo estaban quitando, con gestos tristes en su cara…

Rikky: bueno supongo que la Navidad no se festejará-se escucha con eco y la imagen y el fantasma desaparecen

Rafa mira por todos lados y aparece el tercer fantasma…

-¿eres el perro que destrozó la casa?-lo mira

-no, bueno sí pero también soy-lo interrumpe

-un fantasma-dijo Rafa

-Rafael si arruinas la Navidad, pasará algo muy malo-señala la casa, mucho viento pasa por ahí y aparece un cementerio (no está la casa) lleno de niebla, Rikky está llorando en una tumba…

-oye, Rudy ¿a quién le está llorando ella-mira a la chica

Rudy señala la tumba, la niebla se esparció decía…Rafael

La chica se levanta y se va…

Rudy: ¿quieres que eso pase?-lo mira

-no-piensa y mira al suelo sin un punto fijo

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección-rudy desaparece…

-¡esperaaa!-se hace más niebla y despierta…

Salió del cuarto inmediatamente y baja al salón…

Rafa: ¿qué hacen?-los mira

Rikky: quitando los adornos porque "la Navidad apesta"-hace comillas con los dedos

Rafa: (la detiene)-no lo quites-la chica lo mira

Rikky: ¿por qué?-lo mira

Rafa: amo la Navidad

Rikky: ¿te sientes bien?

Rafa: claro que sí-sonríe

Rikky: es un hecho, estás enfermo-bromeó

Rafa: sólo quiero pasar la navidad con ustedes,-la chica sonríe y pone las luces de nuevo en el árbol-contigo-la chica se detiene y lo mira

Rikky: vamos con los demás-cambia de tema-los 2 se van y se reúnen con los demás y se ponen gorritos de Santa…

Todos miran al frente para decirte…

Todos:¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-te señalan

**Fin del especial, y pues feliz retrasada Navidad, no podía entrar en mi cuenta por un problema con la página, Paola aparecerá en el próximo capítulo**


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: GYPSY WOMAN

**CAPÍTULO 21: GYPSY WOMAN**

Al llegar sus hermanos, bastante noche, la castaña decidió irse a su cuarto, (mala idea -_-)…

Ninjoy cerró la puerta, buscó ropa en el closet, se puso unos jeans ajustados, una chaqueta negra con capucha, se puso la capucha y se soltó el cabello, sin fleco, salió por la ventana, y subió a un edificio, vió pasar a un hombre que al parecer era adinerado, bajó de ahí y se acercó, se miraron por un segundo, la pelinegra salió corriendo…

**En la Mansión West, al día siguiente…**

Rikky despertó y cambió su ropa, la guardó en el closet, y bajó con sus hermanos…

Yoko: oye Raquel voy a salir, Richard viene conmigo, regresamos mañana en la noche-los 2 salieron

Rikky se fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, no sabía qué hacer, el aburrimiento era, pues aburrido…

_Si mis otros hermanos estuvieran aquí no sería tan aburrido, podría salir con Paola pero no tengo teléfono para llamarla, Yoko siempre lo deja en cualquier parte, por hoy se lo llevó, que aburrido, ni siquiera tengo las llaves, podría entrar en línea un rato_-la castaña tomó su laptop, (entró a facebook), nada interesante, se quedó dormida…

Se anocheció, Ninjoy se puso la ropa de la noche anterior y decidió bajar las escaleras…

_No me gusta ver esta casa en desorden, mejor apago la luz_-la pelinegra abrió una ventana y salió…

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras (con la capucha puesta) eran alrededor de las 10 pm, hora de patrullaje para los mutantes, la chica pensaba en eso, pero un chico rubio de ojos azules chocó hombro con ella, se miraron, la pelinegra sonrió, se acercó a sus labios, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, la chica metió una mano en la bolsa de la chaqueta de éste, sus labios estaban cerca, ella arrojó una bomba de humo y desapareció…

Sin darse cuenta Leo la estaba viendo y sonrió al ver que lanzó una bomba de humo pero el tampoco se dio cuenta de lo de la chaqueta, luego fue con sus hermanos para que no se les ocurriera preguntar algo relacionado a Ninjoy, la pelinegra siguió el camino, hasta que notó que 2 tipos empezaron a seguirla…

Estaban cómo a una cuadra de distancia, ella seguía caminando cómo si nada, hasta que ellos empezaron a correr, estaban más cerca, a unos cuantos metros, la chica dio vuelta en una esquina, los otros corrieron para alcanzarla, y una rubia que salió de la nada e iba en sentido contrario chocó hombro con ellos, la rubia corrió, ambos sujetos se dieron cuenta de algo más, corrieron para alcanzar a la rubia…

Estaba lejos de ahí en otra calle iba hacia el lado derecho pero uno de esos tipos le impidió el paso, la rubia corrió la otro lado pero al parecer el otro tipo estaba ahí, por fortuna había una puerta, entró, ellos la siguieron…

Dentro de ahí no estaba la rubia, estaba una castaña, sonriéndoles, al parecer era un antro ellos iban a acercarse pero una persona pasó de largo, la castaña ya no estaba, había una chica pelirroja muy parecida recargada en la pared, ellos la vieron y dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, la pelirroja se acercó a ellos, y les sonrió, se alejó, ellos seguían mirándola, la pelirroja salió de ahí…

Fuera de ahí, se quitó la peluca, cerró la puerta con llave, una pelinegra se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello negro, la peluca cae al suelo, se va de ahí caminando, en una barda de madera, se ve una foto que dice Wanted(se busca), ahí pegada una foto de Ninjoy, Reward(recompensa): 1 millón de dólares, la chica pasa sonriendo por ahí, y empieza a manecer, la pelinegra desaparece…

**Esto es algo así como un capítulo, si no lo entendiste, ve el video gypsy woman de hilary duff, es casi igual a este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, por cierto la historia de PD: Te Amo, al igual que esta la actualizaré cada semana y si pueden recomiéndenme y vean el video gypsy woman, así entenderán, amo esa canción, lamento que sea corto, el próximo será más largo.**

**Rikky **


	23. GYPSY WOMAN 2ª PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 22: GYPSY WOMAN 2ª PARTE**

Al caer la noche del día siguiente, llegaron sus hermanos, Yoko y Richard, ella se fue a su habitación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora era Ninjoy…

La chica se cambió la ropa (la de la noche anterior), una chaqueta negra con capucha, unos jeans algo viejos y rotos, ajustados, y unas botas negras, se puso la capucha, cubriendo su cabello, ahora lo traía suelto, sin fleco…

La pelinegra salió muy cuidadosamente por la ventana tratando de no hacer ruido, pero esta se rompió y tuvo que correr…

Ya lejos de la Mansión Ninjoy bajó de un edificio y empezó a caminar, se atravesó en su camino una mujer, la chica actuó rápido, le quitó su cadena de oro y salió corriendo, la mujer no se dio cuenta…

Un poco lejos admiró la cadena, la guardó en su chaqueta y siguió caminando, un chico chocó hombro con ella, se miraron a los ojos en un abrir y cerrar Ninjoy ya no estaba…

**En la guarida, a la mañana siguiente…**

Los chicos despertaron, Leo encendió el televisor para ver héroes espaciales…

Interrumpimos este programa para dar un informe-habló el reportero

Leo: ¿eh?-sus hermanos se acercaron

Se vio el video…

Una chica ha robado, cadenas, bancos, y hasta hogares en Manhattan, todo lo que se sabe de ella es que ha robado en valor la cantidad de 2 millones de dólares en una sola noche-el video mostró a una pelinegra robar a un policía su placa y desaparecer con una bomba de humo-leo apagó el televisor…

Donnie: Leo esa chica estaba en el restaurante de Murakami

Rafa: en una sola noche robó 2 millones de dólares, Leo, debemos detenerla, en una semana habrá robado todo-cruza los brazos

Mikey: ¿saben?-lo miran-se parece un poco a Rikky

Donnie: esa no es Rikky, es una ladrona que al parecer es una experta

Leo: pues no sabemos dónde está-"_no le haré daño, Ninjoy no es así"_-pensó el líder  
Rafa: dinos cerebrito qué hacemos-mira a Donnie

Donnie: pues si ha robado bancos, es probable que también robe el City Banc, el más importante, hay que instalar cámaras de vigilancia…

**En la Mansión West…**

Rikky despertó…

_Ahj mi cabeza, ¡¿pero qué?!_- mira su brazo, había una valiosa cadena, la arrojó por la ventana, aparentemente rota, se quitó la ropa y fue a bañarse, la puso en el closet (y claro que cerró la cortina jeje me faltó poner eso)

La castaña bajó para desayunar con sus hermanos, Richard empezó la conversación…

Richard: Rikky, no tienes permiso de salir después de las 7, hay una peligrosa chica que en una sola noche robó 2 millones de dólares-saca un cereal

Yoko: yo si saldré, Richard tengo la misma edad que tú-lo mira

Richard: pero yo soy hombre-sonríe

Yoko: pero yo soy más fuerte-se levanta de su asiento

Richard: pero yo-se le acaban las ideas-tengo las llaves

Yoko: tarado, yo tengo las llaves, esas son las del auto-ríe

Richard: bueno yo soy más guapo-se toca el cabello

Yoko: yo igual, las West somos las mejores bobo-cruza los brazos y sonríe-yo tengo las llaves, estoy a cargo, tengo dinero y no saldremos, tal vez yo sí-se va a su habitación

Richard: ¡al menos yo tengo auto!-le grita

Rikky: ah, Richard ese es el auto de Justin-lo mira

Richard: de acuerdo, es el auto de Justin, bueno yo tengo cereal-se sienta, se sirve y come con cara de aburrimiento

Rikky: ya escuchaste ella está a cargo, además tiene un perro-se va a su habitación

**En el cuarto… **

La chica se sienta en su cama y toma el teléfono de su hermana (lo deja en cualquier parte)

Marca un número…

-paola, no puedo salir, no me dejan-se deja caer

-rikky, voy para allá-

En menos de media hora la chica llegó…

Richard abrió la puerta…

-pasa Paola-la deja entrar

-supongo que tuvieron la misma pelea de siempre por las llaves-cruza los brazos

-creo que ya es normal que hagamos eso, Rikky está arriba-se va cada uno por su lado

**En la habitación…**

-rikky ellos solo quieren cuidarte, si Alán lo hiciera estarías de acuerdo-bromea

-bueno, por lo menos hay chocolate, si estuviera sola haría una fiesta-dijo

Pasaron horas hablando hasta que se hizo de noche…

Rikky sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, Paola se asustó…

-Rikky, despierta, por favor-la sacude, la chica no reaccionaba

Paola mira cómo su cabello se empieza a volver negro, corre y sale para ir por ayuda de alguno de los hermanos de la chica…

Ninjoy se levanta, escucha pasos y salta por la ventana, sin saber que ahora en cada esquina había cámaras de seguridad…

**Los hermanos entraron en la habitación…**

Richard: le dije que no saliera, esperen-mira al suelo-hay un cabello castaño-lo toma y se vuelve negro-¡ahh! , qué fue lo que viste Paola-la toma de los hombros

Yoko: saltó por la ventana, debe estar muy lejos-se asoma por la ventana

Richard: pues hay una ladrona allá afuera y no voy a dejar que se acerque a mi hermana-sale de la habitación

Richard: dime, cálmate, ¿qué fue lo que viste?-pregunta asustado

Paola: su cabello, se volvió negro, voy por ella, no estará sola-sale

Richard: no puede ser…-sale de ahí

**Fuera de la Mansión, en el jardín…**

Richard: tal vez digan que esto es una locura pero, creo que alguien raptó a Rikky y tiene el cabello negro (esta soy yo golpeándome la cara con la mano)

Paola: pues eso es una tontería, además no pudo haber entrado nadie

Yoko: aun así yo voy a buscarla, iré a Central Park, ella amaba los animales, podría estar ahí, los veo aquí en 2 horas-se va corriendo y sale de la casa

Paola: iré al edificio Chrysley, tú ve en la calle Delancey, siempre íbamos ahí a comprar chocolate-corre y se va

Richard: no lo puedo creer, soy un bobo-se va de ahí

**En central park…**

Yoko caminó buscando a su hermana por todos lados, no estaba ahí, salió corriendo, caminó por toda la calle, al parecer era muy tarde, 10 pm, la calle estaba desierta, escuchó voces, se escondió detrás de un contenedor, nadie la vio y decidió escuchar…

Al parecer eran Perrera y Karai quienes estaban cerca de ahí (para Yoko son desconocidos)…

Karai: escucha mientras yo busco a las tortugas, ve por el cargamento de los kraang, debieron llegar hace media hora-se va de ahí

Pensamiento de Yoko: _¿acaso dijo tortugas?_-recuerda la supuesta "escultura" de su hermana-_¿kraang?, definitivamente debo encontrar a mi hermana_-se levanta sigilosamente, pero unas latas caen al suelo lo cual provoca que Perrera se dé cuenta de su presencia, la chica mira sorprendida al perro gigante…

Yoko: ay por Dios-sale corriendo perseguida por Perrera

La pelinegra de ojos cafés (Yoko) corrió y subió a un edificio, Perrera la siguió…

La chica asomó su cabeza por el borde y luego vio al otro lado subir a Perrera, respiró agitadamente, miraba entre el borde y perrera, no tenía opción…

Por esa misma calle de Central Park, pasaba el tortumóvil, Donnie le dijo a Leo que se detuviera…

Donnie: Leo detente-se levanta de su asiento-¡mira!-señala a una chica parada en el borde de un edificio acorralada por Perrera

Mikey: ¡llamaré a Paola, esa una de las hermanas de Tomiko! -marca el número para llamar a la chica

Rafa: Yo buscaré a Tomiko, todo el clan del pie está ahí-señala mientras aparecen Ninjas en el edificio-sale del tortumóvil

Leo: Donnie ayúdala, debo encontrar a alguien más-sale y sube a un edificio

Mikey: iré por Paola-sale

Donnie salió de ahí…

**En el edificio…**

Yoko estaba acorralada por cada vez más Ninjas, y al parecer también estaba Karai (no la conoce)…

Karai: acercándose-vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-camina lentamente hacia la pelinegra

Yoko: aléjate de mí-lanza shurikens pero karai esquiva su ataque y se aleja un poco

Karai: la mira- me pareces familiar-saca su katana

Yoko: mira detrás de ella, ahora estaba en el borde-déjame en paz, ¿yo que hice?-mira a karai

Karai: ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Leo?

Yoko: ¡¿quién es Leo?!-grita y mira a karai asustada

Karai: tú más que nadie lo sabes-lanza shurikens

La chica cayó, pero se agarró del borde mientras miraba hacia arriba, no podía sostenerse más…

**Calle del edificio Chrysley…**

Paola corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía llegar a Central Park, Yoko estaba ahí, la castaña había llegado, ahí se encontraba Mikey, esperándola en un edificio…

Mikey: debemos ayudar a la hermana de Tomiko-la señala-pero no podría ir yo, se asustaría

Paola: sinceramente mikey, no hay tiempo de pensar eso, ella le teme más a Bradford que a ti-los 2 se miran un par de segundos y saltan de ahí para correr al edificio dónde se encontraba Yoko…

**En el City Banc…**

Ninjoy estaba ahí, tratando de abrir una bóveda pero unos policías trataron de dispararle, ella los dejó inconscientes y salió de ahí con una cara de fastidio…

La pelinegra caminó y subió a un edificio, se encontró con Leo…

Leo: sabía que estarías aquí-serio

Ninjoy: yo también sabía que yo estaría aquí-bromea y sonríe

Leo: escucha Ninjoy-lo interrumpe

Ninjoy: aún no puedo creer que creas que me llamo Ninjoy, soy Joyce-se ríe

Leo: devolverás las cosas que robaste-la toma del brazo

Joyce: olvídalo-se suelta-no puedes cambiar lo que soy-se voltea y mira algo a lo lejos

Leo: escucha, no debes robar, eso es malo y mis hermanos y yo somos de los buenos, por favor Joyce, no robes nada más, no quiero pelear contigo-pone cara triste y la mira-¿me estás escuchando?

Joyce: tal vez, hay que ayudar a esa chica-señala a Yoko a lo lejos

Leo: sabía que había algo bueno en ti-sonríe

Joyce: yo también-se quita la chaqueta de la cuál salen muchas cosas de valor y la arroja dentro del banco-pero no impedirás que me divierta-lo mira sonriendo

Leo: bien, vamos-los 2 corren para llegar al edificio cerca de Central Park

**En Central Park…**

Yok estaba a punto de soltarse pero tuvo una idea…

Karai se acercó al borde, al no ver a la chica sonrío, pero recibió una patada en el rostro…

Yoko: wow-la mira-te pareces a mi madre, aunque ella esté muerta-patea a karai de nuevo-y pronto, ¡tú también lo estarás!

Karai: mi madre también está muerta, al igual que tú-la patea, pero la chica la esquiva y sale corriendo hasta llegar a la escalera de incendios, bajó del edificio y salió corriendo, pero varios Ninjas del pie la acorralaron…

Karai: ¡estás atrapada Ninjoy!-grita desde el edificio

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que está más largo de lo normal, ahora veamos lo que se supone yo debería decir…**

**¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿acaso Ninjoy dejará de robar?, ¿Por qué karai está molesta con ella?, ¿yoko conocerá a las tortugas? ¿Alguien me presta dinero? ¿Acaso necesito dinero? **

**Bueno ignoren las 2 últimas, no me han dado dinero, me terminé todo lo que me dieron supuestamente para una semana en 2 días, y claro que no compré chocolates y ya se acabaron, espero sus reviews si es que dejan**

**PD: gracias a **_Vania-5678_** me dejo un review en cada capítulo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias también a **paolaesh**, **_prics17, AikaSakuraTMNT, Yuriko-West, IA-ali12_** y a los demás, lamento el retraso pero mi madre me castigo hasta que terminara la tarea, fue una tortura y encontró mi muy escondida laptop, gracias lectores**

**Luisa **


	24. YO NO LO HICE 1A PARTE

**CAPÍTULO 23: YO NO LO HISE**

Yoko estaba acorralada, eran más de 10 ninjas, trató de correr pero una patada en el estómago la hizo caer al suelo…

La pelinegra (Yoko)(pongo esto porque son 3 o más pelinegras Karai, Ninjoy, Yoko) cayó de espaldas al suelo, trató de levantarse, logró levantarse, uno de los ninjas hizo una patada voladora que le dio en el rostro, cayó boca abajo(con la cara estampada en el piso)

Yoko pensaba…

_No voy a vencerlos, son más fuetes que yo_-Yoko empezó a escuchar que alguien golpeaba a los ninjas, la chica levantó costosamente la mirada, escuchaba el latido de su corazón, frente a ella había una tortuga gigante con un bastón bó, no pudo aguantar el dolor y de nuevo bajó la mirada…

Donnie: (hablando por teléfono) chicos-esquiva un golpe-necesito apoyo-golpeando al ninja- son demasiados…

En eso llegan Mikey y Paola…

Mikey: ¡Booyacashaa!-pelea contra varios ninjas

Paola ve a Yoko y piensa…

_Esto definitivamente es malo, va a gritar cuando se dé cuenta, piensa Paola, cómo podré explicarle esto…_

De la nada aparece Rafa…

Rafa: Rikky no está en ningún lado-cansado

Paola: ella desapareció, vinimos a buscarla-patea a un ninja

Rafa: cuéntame todo en el tortumóvil-golpea a un ninja con su sai…

Leo aparece con Joyce (Ninjoy)…

Leo: vinimos tan rápido como pudimos

Donnie: ¿por qué la trajiste?-señala a Joyce

Leo: ella es una gran ayuda-observa que ya no está-ay otra vez no-voltea buscando a la chica con la mirada…

Karai y los demás ninjas bajan del edificio…

Las tortugas se esconden y también Paola, dejaron sola a Yoko para saber que estaba pasando…

Yoko se levanta costosamente, y mira a Karai…

Karai: espero que tengas fuerza Ninjoy, Leo no te ama, él está enamorado de mí-mira a la chica con una sonrisa malvada

Yoko: ¡cuántas veces quieres que te diga que yo no soy Ninjoy!-grita furiosa

Karai: di eso cuantas veces quieras, no permitiré que Leo y tú estén juntos-saca su katana y una sombra aparece detrás de ella…

Sombra: oye niña lista esa no soy yo-sale de la obscuridad y sonríe

Karai: ¿Ninjoy?-pregunta

Joyce: qué lista eres, golpeaste a una inocente por celos, muy mal camino jajaja-sonríe

Karai se enfurece y la ataca con su katana, no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando…

Joyce bloqueó un metal cortante con su brazo (brazo, la mano no), pareciera que su piel era de metal…

Joyce: te recomendaría que te alejaras de mí, no puedes con una chica que te quitó a Leonardo, ¿o sí?-sonríe

Karai: ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?-furiosa

Joyce: estoy diciendo que frente a mí hay una chica que todavía no recibe su primer beso, está enamorada de una tortuga, se cree muy interesante, finge ser mala con él y no tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos jajaja-sonríe y hace que karai saque una lágrima

Karai: esto no se va a quedar así-llora y se va con todos los ninjas…

Yoko: bueno eso debió doler-mira a Joyce-espera un momento-Joyce abre sus ojos como platos-tú eres la ladrona-trata de atraparla pero Joyce desaparece con una bomba de humo

Yoko: wow que gran día una loca estúpida celosa me ataca, vi una tortuga gigante y ahora dejo escapar a 1 millón de dólares-camina, en eso se topa con los dragones púrpura…

Fong: ¿qué tenemos aquí?-mira a Yoko-¿estás perdida linda?-recargándose en una pared

Yoko: me voy-se voltea y hay un hombre (el más alto y fuerte que no sé cómo se llame)…

El hombre la sujeta de modo que le cubre la boca y la toma del estómago impidiendo que ella grite…

Joyce sale de la nada y camina lentamente hacia los dragones…

Fong: oye hermosura, no vuelvas a dejarme plantado-molesto-por cierto no sabía que ahora valías 1 millón de dólares-despega un cartél de la pared-no te voy a entregar, lo único que pido a cambio-se acerca y la toma de la cintura quedando sus caras muy cerca-es algo -se acerca para besarla pero ella lo patea ahí (ya saben dónde)

Joyce: prefiero que llames a la policía, me das asco estúpido-sonríe

En eso Yoko le muerde la mano al que la sujetaba, le da un codazo a la cara y sale corriendo pero choca con Paola

Paola: torpe no corras-se levanta

Yoko: mejor corramos, los dragones púrpura están cerca-las 2 corren…

Desde el tejado donde estaban Leo y sus hermanos Leo podía ver a Joyce con los dragones…

Joyce: son unos idiotas-sonríe

Fong: a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho me encantas-sonríe levantándose

Joyce: bueno escucha, he sido bastante amable contigo, de ahora en adelante estúpido, esta ciudad es mí territorio y en la primera oportunidad que tenga si te veo haciendo algo que no debas llegarás a la iglesia-sonríe-en un ataúd-deja caer una bomba de humo y aparece con Leo y los demás…

Joyce: bueno, karai sin duda está molesta conmigo-sonríe

Leo: no debiste decirle eso, fuiste muy dura con ella-serio

Joyce: al igual que ella ha sido muy dura contigo-mira a la calle

Leo: bueno ella se lo merece pero su padre es muy poderoso, es del clan del pie, y quiero protegerte-serio

Joyce: yo quiero un sándwich-lo mira

Leo: por favor ya no robes, podrías conseguir algún trabajo o algo-la mira-ya, sabes, para, que no tengas que robar-nervioso

Joyce: no creo que eso sea posible-sonríe

Leo: ¿Por qué?-dudoso

Joyce: no tengo estudios, ni he trabajado en ningún lado, además no tengo familia y nadie confía en una ladrona-piensa-según recuerdo-seria

Leo: por favor prométeme que no robarás-serio

Joyce: ahj bien, no lo haré-cruza los brazos

Leo: bueno, otro tema-joyce lo mira-deberías venir a nuestra guarida para que Sensei te conozca-mira nervioso a otro lado

Joyce: ¿t-te refieres a t-tú padre?-nerviosa

Leo: algo así, mi padre adoptivo-sonríe-y si él se entera que eres una ladrona-la mira-pues…

Joyce: así que es por eso que quieres que no robe-sonríe-si tu padre se enterara nunca me volverías a ver-pensativa-debemos dejar que las cosas con tu sensei y las noticias se suavicen un poco-lo mira-ya sabes para-pensando

En eso llegan los demás (las tortugas)…

Rafa_ tai, Leo te dijimos que no hablaras con ella-la mira-es una ladrona-cruza los brazos

Mikey: ¿oye no te he visto antes?-se acerca a ella-hola-extiende su brazo-soy miguel ángel-la chica corresponde el saludo

Joyce: hola, Miguel Ángel, soy Joyce-amable-creo que no les caigo muy bien a tus hermanos-le dice a mikey

Mikey: chicos, estoy seguro que podemos confiar en ella-serio

Rafa: no lo creo, ella es de los malos-lo interrumpen

Joyce: tú eres el de mal carácter amigo-sonríe

Rafa: ¿a, sí?-saca sus sais

Leo se pone en medio para evitar una pelea

Donie: Leo, no defiendas a tu "novia" jajaja-lo molesta

Rafa: sí leo, tu "novia" nos va a dar una paliza jajajajaja-bromeando

Leo: ella no es mi novia-molesto-¿o sí?-mira a Joyce

Joyce: jajaja-mira a los chicos, y provoca una sonrisa en Leo

**Con Paola y Yoko…**

Las chicas corrieron para huir de los dragones que seguramente podrían robarles algo…

Paola: los perdimos, todo lo que te sucedió hoy fue un sueño-golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza y Yoko cae al suelo

Paola: uy creo que me pasé un poco-la mira

Paola llamó a Richard para que se llevara a Yoko, luego dijo que sabía dónde estaría Rikky (le pedirá ayuda a las tortugas) así que los hermanos se fueron y ella fue con las tortugas y Joyce…

Paola: oigan Rikky no-mira a Joyce- ah, ¿oigan, quién es ella?-señala a Joyce

Leo: es Joyce una amiga- sonrojado

Rafa: dinos, que sucedió con Rikky-preocupado

Paola: pues estábamos hablando y ella cayó al suelo, su cabello se volvió negro, fui por ayuda y cuando volví ella ya no estaba, ayúdenme a buscarla-preocupada

Mikey: tranquila, la encontraremos, tal vez ya volvió a la Mansión-tratando de calmarla

Donnie: cambiando de tema ¿por qué Karai estaba peleando con la hermana de Tomiko?

Paola: pues, creo que Karai podría estar celosa, la confundió con Joyce-los mira con una sonrisa-jajajaja karai esta celosa,¡esto es épico!-muriendo de risa

Leo: no es épico, karai intentará matarla o peor-preocupado

Mikey: creo que Joyce puede cuidarse sola-mirando a Joyce

Joyce: si, puedo cuidarme sola, además karai es una torpe-cruza los brazos

Rafa: y tu una ladrona-molesto

Joyce: y tu un amargado-molestandolo

Leo: chicos somos ninjas hay que ser silenciosos-separandolos

Joyce: y tu un aburrido jaja-sonriendo

Paola: ya callense, todos son torpes-molesta

Donnie: oigan Paola tiene razon calmense, dejen de molestarse-separando a los 3

Joyce: yo me callo si ellos se callan-señala a Leo y Rafa

Donnie: esto va a ser imposible...

**En la sede del clan del ...**

Karai no dejaba de pensar en lo que Joyce le dijo, ovbiamente estaba molesta con Joyce y se le ocurrio un plan para hacer que Leo se molestara con ella (Joyce)...

**Hola lamento haber tardado he estado enferma, algunos ya se han enterado de mi pequeño problema, lamento haber tardado en actualizar y que algunas palabras no tengan acentos pero en la laptop no lo pude poner, gracias a** _prics17,IA-ali2,AikaSakuraTMNT,Vania-5678_ **y**_ Yuriko-West_ **por sus reviews en los capitulos introducire a algunos hermanos de Rikky ya que uno de ellos tiene mucho que ver en la historia, y a Baxter Stockman tambien el es importante para alguien que dire despues, espero les haya gustado y por cierto algunas me han mandado PM preguntandome por que me dicen Rikky a mi y a Tomiko la respuesta es: mi padre se llama Ricardo y me dicen Rikky por eso, a ella no le gusta que le digan Raquelle y por eso es Rikky, pero a mi llamenme como quikeran Luisa, analu, wichita, Rikky, LuCa(mi madre me dice asi por LU**isa **CA**macho **pero diganme como quieran otra cosa algunos me pr4eguntan que si la de la foto de perfil soy yo pues si soy yo jeje tengo mucha confianza en que aqui no hay gente mala...creo y si asi fuera ja tomen eso estoy del otro lado del mundo en un lugar que no dire pero mis amigas saben... y este capitulo esta dividido como algunos otros que ya he hecho e partes**

**Luisa :)**


End file.
